Dearly Beloved
by luukia
Summary: Byakuran is Tsuna's older brother. And he is currently back to Namimori just to meet his cute little brother after a long time of disappearrance. Why he come back now? Incest and AU !
1. Prologue

**A/N: **YAY! This is my first fanfiction I ever made. So, be nice to me okay? *pleading eyes* And sorry for the verbs. Well, English is not my first language so... I'm kinda.. suck at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I do,then Tsuna wouldn't be in love with Kyoko. But with his men of course.. x))

* * *

-Prologue-

Tsuna is walking along the crowded street alone. Well, usually Gokudera and Yamamoto would gladly (especially Gokudera) escort him home. But Tsuna kindly brushed off their offer. Tsuna knew since a long ago that his two best friend is more than just a 'friend'. And since Reborn, his home tutor out to Italia, Tsuna don't have to go straight to home like usual. It's been long time since Tsuna had peacefull times like this. No Reborn pointing gun at him. No Gokudera yelling. No Hibari sudden appearance. Just Tsuna alone. "Hmm,what to do now~" Tsuna humming to himself. Then, a warm breeze brought sakura petal to Tsuna's face. "Maybe watching sakura alone would be good" Tsuna said to himself.

Tsuna walked to nearby convenience store. He bought orange juice and onigiri. When Tsuna about to line up. He saw white haired guy. At first Tsuna tought he was an old guy from his hair. But he has masculine body and has some alluring aura. His age about around 25's. By curiosity, Tsuna walk toward that guy. Just close enough so Tsuna can see his face. Tsuna peeked from corner. And.. Tsuna was mesmerized by that guy. The deep amethyst eyes,messy but soft looking white hair, and neverthless to say, a very handsome face too. Only one word can describe that guy. "Beautiful..." Tsuna cover his mouth in shock. _Damn, did that just came out?_ The white haired guy turned around and his eyes meet Tsuna's. His eyes widened. He even dropped a bunch of marshmallow product he buying. Then he smiled. Not a fake smile. But a warm smile like they have known each other for ages. Tsuna can feel his blood up to his head. _That guy look more handsome if he smile!_ The said guy walk toward Tsuna cheerfully. Tsuna just about to back up when he grabbed Tsuna's wrist.

"Finally I found you my Tsu-chan~" he said still with his warm smile. Tsuna blinked a few times before saying his mind out loud.

"Hiee? How did you know my name??" Tsuna possing defensive position.

Tsuna can't remember if he ever met any white haired guy before(except the grandpas). There's no way in hell he ever meet that guy before! I mean, hello ? Young white haired guy with violet eyes? It's not easy to forget.

"Eh? You don't remember me? So crueeel.. It's me, your older brother. Byakuran." Said Byakuran with his fake pouting face.

"I don't remember I ever had a older brother..." Tsuna said more to himself than to guy in front of him. Byakuran observed Tsuna's face before he shrugged and said ," Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll make you remember Tsu-chan" And Byakuran hug Tsuna tightly. Tsuna already red face turned to crimson red. If he blushed more, Tsuna sure all his body would turn white because lack of blood except his bright red face.

"Awww, it's been a long time since I feel your soft hair like this. You're still as cute as ever Tsu-chan" Byakuran patted Tsuna's hair gently. Tsuna can feel the older guy touch. It's kinda.. nice and warm too. He feel secure, being holded like this. And Tsuna snapped. _OMG, i've been hugged by stranger and I liked it!_ Tsuna quickly pushed Byakuran away. And ran out from the convenience store. "Ah, wait for me Tsu-chan! I haven't paid my food!" Byakuran watch Tsuna running from behind. And he chuckled when Tsuna tripped when there's nothing on the floor. "Still as clumsy as ever." Byakuran just humming some cheerful sounds and go to the cashier.

Up until today, Tsuna already know that Japan is filled with perverted freak that would easily touched,hugged,and even kissed someone just because he is cute. Usually Tsuna would just blushed and shrugged them off. But, this time different. He can feel his hearbeat gone crazy. And he can feel his whole body getting hotter and hesitantly pull his shirt to his nose. He take a deep breath . The smell of Byakuran's. It's smell nice, like fresh mountain air and a bit sweet like marshmallow. _What am I doing? Now I AM the pervert._ Tsuna sighed and walk toward the park. With or without snack, he still want to see sakura trees. Because last year when go to sakura seeing with Reborn. Well, it was.. a complete chaos so he didn't get to see the sakura tree completly.

Tsuna sit under the largest sakura tree in the park. He look up. The sky was so beautiful. A blue sky, without no cloud. Tsuna sighed again.

_Just who the heck is that guy? I don't even have any brother! Oh wait, I don't remember I had a father too before Mom told me. I guess I'll ask Mom when I get , what if he was from mafia too? I don't want to indulge deeper with this mafia thing._

"Ah, I found you again Tsuuuuu-chan" Tsuna startled by the loud voice. He just about to look around then Byakuran pulled Tsuna into his chest. Byakuran kiss Tsuna's forhead and tilted Tsuna to face him. Tsuna's cheek blushed . Now he is eyes to eyes with Byakuran.

"Sooo, why are you running away from me?" Byakuran asked with a fake pout. Tsuna can feel Byakuran's breath and that didn't help him to concentrate on talking.

"W-w-wh-wh-why? Be-because I don't know you!" Tsuna tried to struggle but it was meaningless. Byakuran was waaaay stronger than Tsuna. Byakuran can feel that Tsuna is trying to push him away, so he tightened his hug, he don't want Tsuna leave him just when he finally can meet his cute little brother.

"But I'm your brother! Why can't you believe me?!" Tsuna see Byakuran's eyes starting to be filled with water as it about to flood anytime. Now, Tsuna feel guilty.

_Stupid Tsuna! I'm really am DAME TSUNA. Maybe that guy was really my brother and I'm stupidly forget about him!_

Tsuna hug Byakuran back and apologized, " I..I'm sorry. I don't remember you. But.. I trust you."

And Byakuran's teary eyes turned to his evil grin he smirked and say," Then, shouldn't I give punishment for my cute little brother for forgetting me?"

"Hieee, please don't hurt me!" Tsuna use his hand to cover his face. Hoping that if he can't see him, the man can't see him too.

"Ara? Bya-chan ? Tsu-chan? What are you two doing?" a familiar voice calling them out.


	2. A Promise and A Welcome

**A/N: **First .. I must credit Roriette for kindly betaed this story .. the raw one was full of.. grammar errors and lack of description ..

I really study a lot from her .. xD

so.. enjoy!

* * *

"MOM!" Byakuran and Tsuna shouted in unison with polar opposite expressions. Byakuran was smiling cheerfully, as if he had no problems in the world. On the other hand, Tsuna's incredulity called for desperate measures; he hurriedly rushed over to Nana and demanded, "Mom! Is that guy really my brother?" Tsuna can hear people chattering while pointing their eyes to him. But Tsuna ignored it. He want answer. Now.

Nana looked at Tsuna's expression for a moment, which had spiraled into further apprehension with the turmoil of thoughts: _Please say no, please say no!_But then, Nana, laughing a little, said, "Of course he is! Silly, haven't I told you?" Tsuna's mind went blank, jaw dropping open into a cove of ten centimeters wide.

_A-a-are you kidding me? You'__ve __NEVER told me__that before__, Mom!_ Suddenly, he froze, when Byakuran slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and said, "Now you believe that I'm your older brother, right?" Tsuna was just about to retort, but Byakuran put his finger on Tsuna's mouth, shushing him. "Shhh...Let's keep our little chit chat for later, okay? It's getting dark, and I can't wait to eat Mom's cooking!"

-*-_On the way home_-*-

"How come he doesn't resemble me at all?" Tsuna asked while holding the plastic bag. It was an idea of etiquette and manners that Reborn had insisted on lecturing him on, as taking care of women's shopping makes a man a man. Well, Byakuran held the heaviest load out of Sawada Nana's shopping spree, but Tsuna, at least, wanted to act like a gentleman as well.

"Well, actually, you two have different fathers. After his father's death, I met your father, and we fell ultimately in love and...voila! You born!" Nana clapped her hands, beaming, and again, Tsuna's mind went blank.

_After fifteen years and I know nothing?!_

"Well, is there anything you want to ask, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran said, humming the last word. Tsuna's cheeks went bright red.

_Great, now there's one addition to the people who call me Tsu-chan!_Tsuna sighed in resignation and muttered, "Fine. I believe you now. But, where've you been? Why haven't I ever met you before, at all?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

Byakuran, smiling his trademark smile, pinched Tsuna's cheek with his free hand and said, "Actually, we've met before. I had been living with you until you were eight, but when I aged eighteen, I went to Italia to study. After seven years I've come back to see my cute little brother!" Byakuran was brazenly grinning, taking in Tsuna's blush that would put strawberries to shame with satisfaction. After that, they dropped the conversation, and Nana started talking about what they would have for dinner. Both Byakuran and Tsuna agreed with Harumaki, since it was spring. Tsuna, though, was swimming in puddles of thoughts internally.

_How could I forget about my own brother? Arghh...I'm really dame-Tsuna! I guess...I should apologize to Byakuran properly...After all, it was MY fault for forgetting him - I even accuse him of a pervert!_

-*-_At Home_-*-

"Welcome home, Mama!" Both I-pin and Lambo greeted them at the front door. When the latter spotted Byakuran, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and announced, "Ah! It's the white-haired guy! Did you bring candies for Lambo-sama?"

Byakuran laughed a little and replied dejectedly, "I'm sorry, I don't. But I have brought marshmallow. You may take it, if you want." Byakuran offered his groceries that were full of marshmallow with different kind of flavours, stooping down to the five-year-old's height with ease. Lambo didn't wait a beat before grabbing the entire plastic bag full of fluffy snacks and ran off with I-pin.

At the sight Tsuna was struck with a question. "Now I wonder...You didn't brought any luggages with you?" Tsuna cocked his head inquisitively.

"Well, I dropped them in your room. It's tiring to carry my heavy luggages around all day, right?" Byakuran stood up and shot the brunet a sly smile before abruptly pinching Tsuna's cheek. "And if you don't stop acting cutely like that, I'm afraid there'll be many perverted guys stalking you."

Tsuna gasped at the incredulity of that idea and snapped, "Hiie! Why must it be _guys_?!"

Byakuran chose not to reply; instead, he laughed outrightly while walking toward the kitchen. "It's okay if I dropped the groceries here, Mom?" he asked Nana. Nana, who was just about to adorn her flower patterned apron, turned to Byakuran and gave the O.K sign. At the signal, Byakuran nonchalantly replied with a thumbs up and dropped the bags. Seeing his family like this, Tsuna could only turn to his pile of groceries with a sigh.

_I really can't keep up with them. What's with their carefree attitudes? Well, I guess Byakuran-niisan really inherited Mom's blood._Then, Tsuna paused. _Crap! I forgot to ask what should I call him! Should I call him nii-chan? B-b-b-but, isn't that too childish? How about nii-sama? But we're not from some prestigious family! Well, Granpa is the head of the strongest mafia in Italy...But still!_

Tsuna was still deep in thought, as he put the groceries in the kitchen; so introverted was he that he hardly noticed Byakuran's eyes on him. A split second later, Byakuran chuckled, when Tsuna tripped over air glamorously. Then, he smirked and chose to disturb his brother just a little. Perfecting this opportunity, he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, bringing him close and flush against his own warmth. "Hey~ If you don't pay attention to your surrounding, the big bad wolf will eat you up, you know~" Byakuran hummed, intentionally tightening his hug. Tsuna, rather than blushing, went pale. He was thinking about the _other _definition of eat, and not the 'eat' that his brother was referring to.

_Is it true? I-I-I-I'll be e-e-eaten?!_

Byakuran, upon seeing Tsuna's expression, laughed, causing Tsuna from draining of color to a healthy pink. "D-d-don't laugh! This is a matter of life and death!" He pouted.

Byakuran pinched each side of Tsuna's cheek and teased, "Are you innocent or just plain stupid? I mean eat like this~" Byakuran released his hands from Tsuna's cheeks but continued to hold the latter's face. Now, he was but an inch away from Tsuna. Then, without any second thought, Byakuran leaned in and kissed Tsuna's cheek, continuing a forbidden path down to Tsuna's neck.

With a shiver, the younger brother pondered anxiously, _Is he tasting me?!_ Tsuna paled even more, sweat beads forming on his forehead and trailing down his face. Byakuran blinked, a quizzical notion. But then, he resumed a cheerful grin. "Ah, that's right. If you still don't understand, then, guess I'll take my time to tutor you." Byakuran poked Tsuna's forhead gently. Before Tsuna could properly decipher the meaning behind his brother's words, Nana had yelled from the kitchen, "Tsu-chan, Bya-chan! Don't forget to take a bath before you eat, okay?" The two answered in agreement.

Byakuran and Tsuna went to the second story. After they arrived in front of the bathroom, Tsuna asked, "Do you want to go first?"

There was a slight pause, and then the white-haired young adult decided, "No, you go first. I want to check the house a little." Byakuran patted Tsuna's head and smiled brightly at him. Tsuna's reaction was his sweet and innocent smile, and when Byakuran saw the latter's rare smile, his lilac eyes widened in consternation. "Whoa, this is the first time you smiled at me! You're so damn cute, Tsu-chan!~" Byakuran declared, embracing his brother tightly.

"Uugh..ca..can't.. breathe..." Tsuna gasped, struggling.

Byakuran chuckled, releasing his bear hug and then running off to the first floor while yelling, "Mom, Tsu-chan was smiling at me! Isn't he cute?" Tsuna tried to ignore his brother's obvious teasing, tearing open the bathroom door and enduring his enflaming cheeks.

_Was that really the first time I smiled at him?_

Tsuna felt a slight pang of guilt, chest throbbing a little in discomfort, but he shook his head and started to strip off his clothes. Tsuna then took a small towel to cover the area below his waistline. Even though he knew he was only taking a bath alone, his super intuition told him to cover all security maintenances. He just about to turn the hot water to fill the bathub, when Byakuran suddenly emerged from the doorway wearing absolutely nothing. "Hiiiie!! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna screamed shrilly, squatting to cover his body. However, when he squatted, he could perfectly see Byakuran's unmentionables from hips down. That visage made his entire face turn into a beet red. Hurriedly he covered his eyes, not wanting to see that 'thing' any longer than necessary. _It's big!_Tsuna could feel blood rushing up from his body to his face. _W-w-w-what am I thinking about? I'm such a pervert! _

Byakuran amused chuckles echoed around the bathroom. "Hahaha! You can see as long you want, Tsu-chan. I don't really mind!" Byakuran bent to take Tsuna's hand away from his face, but the brunet remained rigid.

"A-a-a-at least cover your body with a towel or _something_, nii-san!" Silence reigned upon the latter's words.

"Did you just call me nii-san?"

Tsuna braved himself to open his eyes, and he could see Byakuran's tears of joy dripping from his face. He stammered, flustered, "W-w-w-well, it's not polite to call 'you,' right? I think calling you onii-chan is too childish, and onii-sama is too polite. Umm.. Do you not like it?"

Byakuran shook his head, trademark smile radiant as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's half-naked body. "I like it! And I like you even more than before, Tsu-chan!" Tsuna froze, when he felt _something_ poking his body.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Tsuna screamed with all his might. He hurriedly pushed Byakuran away, ignoring the confused noise coming from his brother, while he ran to the closet to retrieve a small towel. He gave it to Byakuran, tilting his head sideways and averting eye contact. "P-p-please cover yourself!" Tsuna was blushing; even his ears had turned red. Byakuran chuckled, but he still took the towel.

"You're really shy now. Back then, you used to bathe with me. Without wearing anything, of course."

"I-I-I-I did not!" Tsuna denied, flushing. Then, he began to wash himself in an attempt to avoid this conversation.

_I still can't remember anything about him. Why?_

Byakuran shrugged and started to wash himself, too. The rest of the bath was rather chaotic. It was full of Tsuna's yelling and Byakuran's constant teasing of Tsuna on top of doing more embarassing things to the brunet. Near the end of the bath, Tsuna was tired from yelling, and Byakuran had lost his will in pranks. Due to the brunet's preference for personal space, he tried to get as far as possible away from Byakuran in the bathub. Well, because the bathub wasn't very big, Tsuna's effort was all in all pointless. If Tsuna were to be a little too far from Byakuran, his brother would pull him to his chest with his long arms. It had happened a couple of times, before Tsuna gave up and gradually let Byakuran hug him while they were stuck in the bathub. After a while of silence, Tsuna tilted his head to face Byakuran. There was something bugging him, ever since they had arrived at home, and Tsuna just couldn't stop thinking about it. "Nee, nii-san...I'm sorry..." Tsuna mumbled, facing his knees.

"For what? I don't remember you having done anything wrong." Byakuran was smiling again, but the brunet found no comfort; instead, his guilt only grew.

"B-b-because, I don't remember anything about you! I'm sorry..because I'm a fool, I can't remember things from seven years ago. I -...I am really dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna could feel warm, salty water dripping from his eyes, as his body trembled in correspondence. He was trying to stop his tears to come out to no avail, since thinking about how useless he really was made Tsuna more downtrodden.

Seeing Tsuna's reaction, Byakuran tilted Tsuna's head so that he could face him clearly. Byakuran smiled again, but this time it was different: there was warmth. It was a warm smile like a mother's smile bestowed upon her child, when they had nightmares, and it was this smile that Byakuran never showed to anyone except Tsuna. Byakuran wiped Tsuna's tears with his fore finger, pressing their bodies together until the only known sensations between them were inevitable heat and friction. Yet the hug was not too tight; enough for Tsuna to feel his presence. "Don't apologize. That's not your fault. Right now, I'm here with you." Byakuran held Tsuna's hand. "If you've forgotten about me, I'm more than glad to tell you everything. We can even make new memories that you'll never forget. If you ever forget about me again, I'll return to your side, and from there on we'll regress, until all that's left is our memories."

Tsuna looked up at his brother and asked, "Is that a promise?"

Byakuran laughed lightly, reaching for the brunet's pinky and crossing his with it. "Why would I ever lie to you, Tsu-chan?~"

After the bath Tsuna and Byakuran went to the dining room on the first floor. The dinner was so lively: Lambo just kept stealing Tsuna's food, while the audience, Nana, I-pin, and Byakuran, found amusement in Tsuna's reaction. When Byakuran recounted his trip to American and stay in Italy, Tsuna and the others became immersed with excitement, and Lambo was especially excited about the Italian involvement. Sometimes, Lambo cut Byakuran's story with "I've been there!" and "Lambo has conquered that place!" Tsuna just couldn't stop smiling with this warm family feeling. It was very soothing a belief that no harm would come to the Sawada residence.

Nana suddenly stood from her chair. "Aah!" she screamed. Everyone around the dining table immediately sported concern (Lambo and Byakuran were confused, I-pin was worried, and Tsuna was both).

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Byakuran.

"I forgot to prepare a bed for you, Bya-chan!"

Byakuran replied pleasantly, "It's okay, I can sleep on the couch."

However, Nana shook her head, displeased. "No! You cannot!" Then, her expression mingled into excitement, when she spotted her younger son. "I know! We still have an extra futon. You can sleep with Tsu-chan! Okay, case closed. So, what were you talking about, Bya-chan?"

Tsuna was about to doze off, when he realized his mom's antics. _W-W-W-What was that? Me and nii-san sleeping together?! Oh wait, not on the same bed. But still, in the same room!_

Tsuna tried to reject his mother's idea, but no one seemed to be listening to him, and so he was forced to put off the topic. _I just can't win them..._he thought gloomily.

-*-_In Tsuna's room_-*-

The tuna plate written _Tsunayoshi_ introduced Tsuna's room. "It really suits you, Tsu-chan!" Hearing this praise, Tsuna couldn't help but to blame his Mom's weird taste and himself for willingly hanging that name plate on his door.

"But, didn't you come to my room to deposit your bag, nii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but I can't comment like this when you're not with me. Since you're with me, I want to tease you so much." Byakuran pinched Tsuna's cheeks again for emphasis, leaving reddish mark on the soft skin.

"Oww..." Tsuna stroked his red cheeks gently.

Then, Tsuna opened the door, searching for the extra futon under his bed, while Byakuran examined Tsuna's room excitedly. "Hey, who are these people, Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran, pointing at photos of Tsuna with his friends.

Tsuna looked at the photos for a moment before answering, "Oh, this one is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, Dino-san, Mukuro and Reborn."

Byakuran's eyes widened at the three last words. "You mean Dino from the Cavallone, Rokudo Mukuro, and Reborn the Hitman?"

Tsuna answered "Yes" to each of them, as he was trying to pull the futon from under his bed. Byakuran came over easily pulled the futon using one of his hands. After that, Byakuran grasped Tsuna's shoulders with both hands. "Don't meddle too much with them," warned Byakuran. For a moment Byakuran's pale violet eyes flashed dangerously in the severity of this situation.

Tsuna felt something was off, and so he asked, "Why? And how does nii-san know them? Is nii-san from the mafia, too?"

Byakuran kept eye contact with the brunet, seriousness dripping in his tone, when he answered, "I don't want you to be involved with them, since the mafia is a dangeorus world."

Tsuna put his two hands into the shape of an 'X' in front of his face and stuttered, "I-I-I-I don't want to be a part of the mafia, too!"

Byakuran's eyes turned to relief, and then a second later, his face resumed his carefree expression. "Okay! Let's sleep together, Tsu-chan!~" Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's waist and held Tsuna in bridal style, ignoring the latter's splutters in protest, placing Tsuna unto his bed. Tsuna blushed a dark red, when Byakuran face loomed over his.

"Not too close!" squeaked Tsuna while trying to push Byakuran's face back.

Byakuran just grinned, half-faking a pout while pinning his brother's body into the bed. "Buuh.. you're so mean to your own brother, Tsu-chan.."

"I'm not gonna fall into the same trap _twice!" _Tsuna insisted. But when he thought he was actually seeing tears well up in the white-haired male's eyes, Tsuna stared in shock. He panicked and tried to calm his brother, stammering over words along the way.

"You... even think that I'm trapping you..." Byakuran said while sobbing.

"Hiie! I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuna put his hand together above his head to make a pose of apology.

Byakuran smirked slyly before pronouncing, "Chance!" He began to tickle the brunet in all areas exposed, causing the latter to break out in raucous and frequent squeals of laughter.

"H-h-hey, stop it, nii-san! It tickles! Hahaha! Whoaa! Don't pull my pants! Hahaha!"

After a few minutes, Tsuna was gasping for oxygen. _He's so merciless!_ thought Tsuna. Byakuran chuckled, leaning down to kiss Tsuna's forhead. "It's your fault. Tsu-chan is so cute, and pranks are my second favorite."

Tsuna bristled at the word 'cute.' "I'm not cute!"

But Byakuran just laughed even more and patted Tsuna's head, fondling the silky strands of brown and soothing out knots.

Tsuna closed his eyes, when Byakuran stroked his head. _It feels nice...__and comfortable..._One thing kept nagging at the back of his mind, however, and a minute later, he faced Byakuran head-on with a consequent loss at words to say. "Err...Welcome home, nii-san...?"

Byakuran displayed surprise in his lavender irises, and in a stunned and warm voice, he steadily replied, "I'm home, my precious Tsunayoshi."

Soon, both of them fell asleep with Byakuran still holding Tsuna's waist.

Not wanting to let him go.


	3. A Day to Remember

** A/N : **Nothing much too say .. Hope you enjoy this chapter..

This chapter was beta-ed by Rori .. (of course , LOL)

* * *

The sunshine finally showed its smile. The birds chirped beautifully, making an orchestra in front of the Sawada household. Tsuna blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the sunlight filtering in from the curtain. Tsuna turned his head to look at his tuna clock: _08:35 AM_.

_I'M LATE!_

Tsuna was about to jump of his bed, but his whole body felt heavy. Then he tilted his head and his eyes immediately met Byakuran's face. Tsuna was too shocked to say anything; his jaw dropped open and his body was trembling slightly. Byakuran's face was so close to him. Just an inch and their lips would meet each other. Tsuna could feel the other's breath clearly each time at the point of inhalation. Blood rushed up to Tsuna's face, and abruptly he screamed with all his might when he came back to his senses, "H-HUWAAAAAAAAHH!"

It was a likely possiblity that all the neighbors heard him.

Byakuran woke up from the noise Tsuna made. He yawned and tousled his hair before looking over at the brunet and introducing his 100-watt smile to Tsuna. "Good morning Tsu-chan!~" greeted Byakuran with his sing song voice.

Tsuna, still shaking in shock, pointed to Byakuran and stammered, "W-W-W-Why are you in my bed?!"

Byakuran tilted his head with a confused expression. Then he smirked and replied with a seductive tone, "Do you want me to remind you..?" He slowly placed his hand unto Tsuna's face while his other encircled Tsuna's waist. Pulling him close. Tsuna trembled a little from shock because of that action, but he didn't say anything in protest, only letting Byakuran continue his approach. Tsuna was sweating a lot from nervousness; he couldn't get any words to come out of his mouth. He was too afraid of any sudden movement that could cause their lips to meet each other. So Tsuna closed his eyes in anticipation, just waiting to see what'll happen. Byakuran smirked even more upon the younger's docility. He really wanted to feel those pinkish lips now, and their bodies were so close. Tsuna's body was getting hotter, their noses were poking each other lightly, and Byakuran tilted his head so he could devour Tsuna's lips better. Their lipswere just an inch from each other when...

"JYUUDAIME! I'VE COME TO PICK YOU UP!"

Byakuran and Tsuna flinched upon hearing that loud intrusion. Tsuna's whole face was painted a crimson red. "I-I-I-I'm gonna be late!" he declared anxiously. Then he left the room in a stumbling mess, leaving Byakuran in solitude. After a few seconds in silence, he started to smile nonchalantly. But, deep inside his heart, he couldn't wait to chop to pieces whoever that was interfering his sweet moment with Tsuna. Byakuran slid the curtain to the side for a view of the 'the stupid, noisy guy.' He spot a silver-haired man with an idiotic smile placed on his face when his cute little Tsuna left the house through the front door. Byakuran clenched his wrist when Gokudera waved in greeting and received a cheerful grin from the brunet. Tsuna's 'long-lost brother's mind was burning in pure jealousy.

"I guess I already found a pest that needs to be exterminated," murmured Byakuran with his unnerving smile.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry I overslept again!" said Tsuna, buttoning his shirt. However, being the clumsy high schooler he was, everything he did would eventually end up in a mess - such as this occasion, when he buttoned the wrong button and caused his shirt to become disfigured. Gokudera grinned as he helped Tsuna with his uniform.

"It's okay, Jyuudaime! I'll wait for eternity if I must!" assured Gokudera. After Tsuna's shirt buttoned nicely, both of them started running to school.

"Hey," Tsuna panted, "where's Yamamoto-kun?"

"That idiot? He said he overslept today, so I left him," answered Gokudera calmly. He wasn't at a lost of breath from running, unlike a certain tuna.

"Hiie?! Why did you leave him, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said in bewilderment.

A pale pink appeared on the other's cheeks as they neared the school. "W-w-why? Isn't it better without him?" said Gokudera sheepishly.

Tsuna jaw dropped big enough for a cat to fit in. "B-B-But Yamamoto-kun is..." However, just before Tsuna could finish, the bell rang loudly, making him jump off his foot in shock.

Gokudera hurriedly replied, "Ah, never mind that, Jyuudaime! We need to rush to the classroom!" And without warning, Gokudera held Tsuna's waist and lifted Tsuna in bridal style, carrying him in that way while running to the classroom.

"Hiie! Put me down, Gokudera-kun! I can run on my own!" But Gokudera just ignored the brunet.

They finally reached the door, and the two stepped in. Yamamoto saw them and said brightly, "Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!"

Tsuna put on his smile and greeted Yamamoto while Gokudera muttered begrudgingly, "Don't act too friendly with Jyuudaime, you baseball freak!"

"Maa~maa we're friends, right, Tsuna?" said Yamamoto as he patted Tsuna's hair. The very gesture caused the silver-haired teen to react in a frenzy. He was about to pull bombs from his pants, but Tsuna quickly ran over to Gokudera, grabbing the taller one's waist and saying, "Gokudera-kun! Don't hurt Yamamoto-kun!"

Being hugged by Tsuna - as far as he could tell - was too much for the teen, and so Gokudera suddenly fainted. His body dropped to the floor with a low 'thump,' smile still sculpted on his face while warm blood dripped from his nose to the floor. Tsuna gasped. Everyone in class went silent exceptfor Yamamoto, who burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. They watched Yamamoto like he was nuts or just plain stupid. Tsuna still looked flustered, but he snapped and rushed over to the nose-bleeding male.  
"Eek! Gokudera-kun, are you all right?"

Gokudera raised his thumb and replied at once, "I'm perfectly fine, Jyuudaime!"

"How can you be all right? Ack, look! Your blood's still dripping! Tissue! I need tissue!" Tsuna turned his head left and right in panic. Then Tsuna felt someone pat his shoulder from behind. Yamamoto. The sportsman was smiling his trademark grin, and he handed Tsuna the tissue he needed while saying, "It's okay, Tsuna! Gokudera's a tough guy, you know!"

Just when Tsuna was about to take the tissue, Gokudera suddenly grabbed it first and hurriedly dabbed his nose of the blood. He pointed to Yamamoto and said, "Don't you dare flirt around with Jyuudaime!"

Yamamoto only laughed, swinging an arm around Gokudera's shoulder and patting Gokudera's head. The latter was about to yell at him when Yamamoto leaned his head to Gokudera's ear, whispering huskily, "I know, I know. You'll be jealous of me, right?"

Gokudera's face turned redder at each words Yamamoto uttered into his ear. The vibrations of Yamamoto's voice echoed deep inside Gokudera's head. Sweat beads formed on Gokudera's hands and face. Feeling frustrated, Gokudera shrugged away the sportsman's arm and reached up to punch Yamamoto's face. Tsuna gave a small '_eep!_' as a red line formed on Yamamoto's forehead. But as usual, Yamamoto, who was immune to pain, laughed it off and commented on how cute Gokudera was.

Gokudera was about to pull out his bombs when the homeroom teacher arrived, settling all the havoc. The students sat obediently, except Gokudera who was glaring witheringly at the old homeroom teacher with his feet propped rebelliously on the desk. Tsuna stared intently at Gokudera's behavior before sighing in hopelessness.

_I can't believe how I can go through each day with all this craziness. I just want a normal life..._

Tsuna pulled his hair with his both hands in frustration. The more he thought, the more frustrated he became. Tsuna's action didn't miss the attention from the homeroom teacher. He threw chalks at Tsuna for the brunet's lack of attention in class. Bulls-eye! It shot perfectly at Tsuna's forehead.

"Sawada! Detention!"

A tall silhouette walked across the bridge. He hummed a tune that only he knew of. Even though he hadn't made the lyrics, he was amused by the playfulmelody. Everyone on the street would at least take a glance at him, no matter the gender or age, or even if they already had lovers. The man had alluring pheromones that sucked everyone's attention. His white hair soft yet spiky, giving him a sexy, messy, and windswept look, and his clothes were white like his hair, save for the black pants he had adorned on this day. Just one glance gave away his foreigner status. He stopped walking and retrieved his cellphone from his pants pocket. He pressed the numbers fluently like he had been doing it a thousand of times. At the first ring, the other man answered the phone. Byakuran's smile widened when he greeted, "Shou-chan!~ I need you to do something for me. Now."

The park was full of children playing. Both girls and boys under five years of age were patrolling the park. The only grown up men on the park were Byakuran and red haired guy named Shoichi Irie. The redhead looked doubtfully at the other, and Shouichi handed the paper bag he'd been holding to Byakuran.

"I can't imagine what you're going to do with this thing. You're not going to make your brother wear this, right?"

Byakuran burst out in laugh and took the bag before replying casually, "Of course not! It's not even his size! If he did wear this, it'd immediately fall off of him!"

"Then...."

Byakuran shushed Shouichi by placing an index on his lips, leaning closer to the redhead until their noses touched. His smile grew bigger as he said in humbling tone, "Curiosity killed the cat... Don't you know that?" Shoichi's face turned eight shades of humiliation, and his heart was thumping in irregular rhythms. Seeing Shoichi's reaction, Byakuran's smile turned into a smirk, and he laughed sinisterly. "What a reaction! You do know that I only love Tsunayoshi, right?"

Shoichi wanted to retort, but Byakuran had already turned around and waved his hand. "I gotta go now~ See you later, Sho-chan."

Shoichi's face was contorted by shame and anger. He yelled at Byakuran's shadow, spitting out, "Freak!"

Back at Namimori Junior High School, the bell had rung. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were on their way to the cafeteria. Tsuna didn't brought any bento with him since he was already so late this morning, Gokudera never brought any bento, and Yamamoto was spending his leisure time with the two. Yamamotohad his arm slung across Tsuna's shoulders as they walked, with the dark-haired male sporting an animated conversation, all the while receiving a full blast from Gokudera. Tsuna hastened to make peace. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun! D-d-d-don't mind it, okay?"

Gokudera's eyes flashed in tears and he said how kind it was for Tsuna to let such a minor touch him freely. Tsuna replied with a nervous smile.

_I never know what to do when's he like this..._ He sighed.

At the cafeteria Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna bought yakisoba bread. The cafe-lady said that it was a new tuna flavour. Tsuna thought it would taste weird but Yamamoto disagreed, "Sounds delicious! I'll buy one too! You too, Tsuna?"

Tsuna couldn't argue against Yamamoto when he was prompting him with such a beaming smile. When they walked through the bridge to the other building, Tsuna stopped for a while to see the scenery from the bridge's windows. There were no sakura tree at their school, but there were many flowers planted there. Tsuna could see white orchid. Somehow it reminded him of his new brother.

_I wonder what's he doing now... This morning... Was he trying to...kiss me?_

Tsuna blushed at the imagination floating around his mind. He shook his head to clear the thought, cheeks turning a bright red.

_W-w-w-w-what am I thinking? There's no way he was gonna kiss me!_

"Tsunaaaaaa!" Tsuna could hear his name being called by a familiar voice, a voice that sounded so carefree and familiar.

The voice of his brother.

_Great, now I'm starting to hear things. _But both Yamamoto and Gokudera were looking at the direction the voice came from, dumbfounded. With curiosity, Tsuna braved himself to look over as well.

_Please don't say that he's HERE. Please don't say that he's here! _Tsuna prayed to some Kami-sama whole-heartedly.

Tsuna's mind went blank. The shock of having his own brother wearing girl's clothes was too hard to bear. But, Byakuran stood in front of him gracefully, a big grin sculpted onto his face, like he was achieving something incredible. The warm breeze came through, exposing the pink panty Byakuran was wearing. Tsuna couldn't do anything except to tilt his head in strained cordiality, asking innocently, "Nii...-san?" He was still unsure of the condition.

Byakuran stepped close and embraced Tsuna's petite body. "Yes! What it is, Tsu-chan?~"

Tsuna's jaw dropped to the floor. He was trying his best not to scream, but still, his voice sounded high pitched. "W-w-w-w-w-why are you wearing my school uniform? A girl one on top of that!"

Byakuran put on a innocent smile while still hugging the latter. "First, you forgot to bring your bento. Second, because it's interesting~ And I find your expression amusing. Fufufu~"

"What?! How can you be so unreasonable?"

Byakuran released his embrace and twirled around to show off the skirt. "But it suits me, right?"

The skirt was too short for Byakuran due to his overwhelming height. Thanks to the shortness of the skirt, Byakuran's feet were exposed fragantly. His white, flawless skin looked unbearingly intimidating to the touch. He wore a blouse with blue riborn, and the loose socks made him more appealing than any girl at Namimori Junior High.

Tsuna could feel his blood shooting up and his body temparature rising wildly. He quickly covered his nose - but, too late, warm blood was oozing through his small fingers.

Gokudera, who was silent, now regained his consciousness. He quickly clenched both of his hands and said, "If Onii-sama is Jyuudaime's brother, of course everything Onii-sama wears suits Onii-sama!"

"Hmm... Yeah, you're looking cute! By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto lent his hand to Byakuran but Byakuran didn't even take a glance. His eyes were looking intensely at Gokudera. He lean down to Gokudera and grabbed Gokudera's shirt while smiling.

"Pardon me? I don't remember asking for your opinion. And...why are you calling me '_onii?_' Only Tsu-chan is allowed to call me that." Byakuran came closer to Gokudera's ears and whispered softly, "If you ever dare to cross the line again, I'll make you regret being alive." Then, Byakuran pulled away when felt someone grabbed his wrist strongly. He turned his head and saw the one called Yamamoto smiling at him.

"Hey, hey, take it easy... He didn't mean any harm. Well, maybe his appearance looks intimidating, but he's nice, you know," Yamamoto said nonchalantly, but his grip tightened.

Byakuran released Gokudera roughly. He faced Yamamoto and said, "You..."

"NII-SAN! Please don't hurt my friends!" Tsuna held Byakuran's other hand as he exclaimed. His whole body was quivering in anxiety. Actually, Tsuna was more frightened than his guardians, but he couldn't just watch his friends being hurt without doing anything. "Please..?" Tsuna braved himself to look Byakuran straight into the eyes with a pleading look.

After what seemed like a while, Byakuran's smile stretched wider and he embraced the brunet again. "Okay! If it's what you want, Tsu-chan!~"

Tsuna blushed at this, averting his eyes and then promptly clashing gazes with Gokudera. The other's eyes went teary and he slammed his face to the floor as he bowed. "I'm sorry! I was overboard! Please forgive me, Jyuudaime!"

"It's ok Gokudera-kun. Nee, nii-san, you should apologize for being rude, too.. "

Byakuran pouted and tightened his hug, "Nooo! It's all their fault!~"

Tsuna gave up and sighed.

_Somehow he reminds me of Lambo.._

"Nee, let's go to your classroom Tsu-chan!" Byakuran exclaimed happily.

Tsuna shrieked, "Hiieee? Why'd want to go to my class? Not with your outfit!"

Yamamoto then laughed, "Haha... It's all right, Tsuna! I think everyone'd think your brother is your sister!"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's collar roughly. "Don't insult Jyuudaime's brother, you freak!"

Tsuna wanted to prevent Gokudera from hurting Yamamoto, but Byakuran's possessive hug was more than suffocating. Tsuna flinched a little, and he tried to free himself, but the stronger man just tightened his grip. "Ack! You really are like a child, nii-san!"

Byakuran only grinned. "I am. And I want Tsu-chan to spoil me even more!"

A light pink blush emerged in Tsuna's cheeks. He couldn't help but to think that his brother was really cute at that moment. Then he sighed reluctantly, "Okay... Let's go to my class..."

When Tsunayoshi and CO. arrived in the classroom, everyone was staring at them, including Kyoko, Tsuna's long time crush. He know that his face must be beet red. He couldn't imagine what everyone would say if they knew Byakuran was actually his real brother. Having your brother visit your school under female disguise is not something that you easily forget - at least, Tsuna didn't think so.

As they walked toward Tsuna's seat, all the eyes stared at them in disbelief. Yamamoto being Yamamoto didn't seem to care as he just kept smiling while Gokudera glared at them. Byakuran held Tsuna's hand because Tsuna refused to walk if Byakuran kept clinging to him. Yamamoto and Gokudera pulled their chairs closer to Tsuna's desk. Tsuna was just about to pull a chair for his brother when Byakuran quickly sat on Tsuna's chair and dragged Tsuna into his lap.

Byakuran opened the bento for Tsuna and grabbed the chopstick, "Say 'aah' Tsu-chan!~"

Tsuna became flustered, cold sweat making its trail down Tsuna's forehead. He quickly shook his head. "N-N-N-No! I can feed myself prefectly!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be shy, Tsu-chan" Byakuran forced the rice into Tsuna's mouth. The brunet sighed, not bothering to resist.

_He's more like Reborn, I guess. Maybe he's a mix of Lambo's childishness and Reborn's screwed mind._

The door of the classroom opened and a black-haired man with a red armband appeared. Almost all of the people in the class gasped at the sight. The rumoured Hibari Kyouya stepped in nonchalantly with Hibird on his shoulder singing Namimori's anthem. He stopped in front of Tsuna's desk. Gokudera quickly moved to block Hibari from Tsuna. "What the hell you want with Jyuudaime?" Gokudera demanded, glaring at the prefect.

Hibari glared back and said furiously with his deep toned voice, "Move, herbivores."

Yamamoto felt the tension straining, and he patted Gokudera's shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay, Gokudera. I'm sure Hibari has got something important to tell Tsuna."

Hibari sniffed, and then he stared at Byakuran. Byakuran smirked and hugged Tsuna tightly. Tsuna stiffened at the abrupt warmth, squeaking lightly.

Hibari twitched, pulling his tonfas from nowhere and saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi... First you almost destroy the school with the baby. Now you bring your sister to school and let her attend classes with you?"

Hibari pointed his tonfas at the now trembling Tsuna.

"Kamikorosu."


	4. The Skylark vs The White Orchid

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the long delay! There's exams and I have to go to my aunt's house. There's no internet connection at there and I stupidly forgot bring my laptop. The computer at my aunty's house is.. umm.. can't work properly..

Warning: This hasn't been beta-ed! And I'm doing it in 3 hours. So.. it's a little short. I'm really sorry! I'll work harder for the next chapter!

English is not my first language .. it's my .. um.. fourth language to be exact ..

* * *

"HIIEEE.. W-W-W-W-Wait a minute Hibari-san!" Tsuna frantically panicked. "P-P-Please calm down and let me explain it first!"

Hibari's menancing eyes stilled at Tsuna for a minute before he put back his tonfas. "Very well then, speak it up herbivores."

Tsuna sighed a sign of relief before he smiled eagerly. He want to stand but Byakuran's grip around his waist just tightened. Byakuran leaned to Tsuna's ear and asked, " Hey, what's going on? I don't understand."

Tsuna slapped himself mentally. The petite brunette sighed and then he whispered, "It's because of you, nii-san! Please just be quiet and let me talk to Hibari-san ok?"

Byakuran just shrugged his shoulder off looking nonchalantly and said,"Whatever you say Tsu-chan~ But remember, I'm always got your back." He smiled like an white chesire, his amethyst eyes glistening because of the sunlight met with Tsuna's amber one. Byakuran's eyes filled with his emotions toward the Decimo.

"I'm waiting herbivore."

Tsuna startled at the prefect's words. Realizing he had been looking at each other with his nii-san for too long, his cheeks flustered bright pink. He shook his head and face the prefect. Cold sweat forming on Tsuna's as he saw the prefect glaring at him with overwhelming irritation.

"What? Of course you have to wait for Jyuudaime! Who'd you think you're you..!" Gokudera snapped furiously but luckily Yamamoto quickly covered Gokudera's mouth and pulling him away from the prefect's wrath. Yamamoto smiled apologetic to Hibari.

Just when Hibari almost getting his tonfas, the brunette suttered his words shakily with fear,"E-E-Etto.. Ne.. L-L-Look! Nii-san is wearing Namimori's uniform right ? So nii-san didn't violate any rules right? As long he's wearing our school uniform it's ok for him to be here right?" He pointed at the smiling Byakuran. Actually Tsuna is not very sure about his words, he's desperately looking for Hibari's approval.

Hibari raissed and eyebrow at the words 'Namimori'. The feared skylark thinking the smaller boy's words.

Tsuna, afraid that his statement is not enough, he exclaimed," W-W-Well, Nii-san is in my class at recess right? When the break is over he'll returned home!"

"Hmph. Very well then. I'll excuse him because he's wearing our school uniform. Unlike that pineapple girl..." Hibari wrath deepened at the memories of Chrome waiting for 'the boss' in front of his beloved school. The prefect pivoted around and about to close the class' door before he turned his head again and asked one last thing,"Did you say he's a male?"

_I'm doomed!_

Tsuna terribly shaking . He's out of card now! Seeing his petite brother frustated, Byakuran smile his trademark grin and said," Well, it suits me so nothing wrong with it right?"

Hibari went silent for a moment before he turned his head again with a small _hmph_ coming from his mouth.

Just when Hibari about to close the door, Byakuran wave his hand frantically to Hibari while saying,"See you again Hibari-chan!"

Everyone in the class looking at the white haired guy in disbelief in unison. Gokudera even dropped his ciggarate in shock. They have the same thought.

_Did he called Hibari-san with –chan?_

Hibari slowly turning his head to glare at the caller. The visible dark wrath around Hibari become more tense as he took steps to Byakuran. Hibari stood right in front of Tsuna and Byakuran. His slanted eyes meet with Byakuran's.

"You damn herbivores..."

Within a second, Hibari placed his tonfas around Byakuran's pale neck. Tsunayoshi gasped at the sight. He's now too afraid to even trembling. Byakuran's furiously glared at the skylark. He gripped the tonfas with one hand. Seeing the other resistance he smirked in joy,while adding strength in his hand. Feeling the increase of power, Byakuran smiled sardonically and said," I don't want to hurt my Tsu-chan while fighting here. Why don't we go outside?" Byakuran succeed pull the tonfas down,"Unless you're too afraid to fight me."

Hibari's brow furrowed he walk gracefuly to the windows taking a moment to smirked at Byakuran before he jumped off. Tsuna's eyes went incredibly wide,"HIBARI-SAN!"

Both Tsuna and the others hurriedly walked to the windows. There, the skylark was standing without any trace of hurt, even though he just jumped out from third floor. Tsuna sighed in relief and turn his attention to his brother who's already standing beside him. Byakuran lifted Tsuna's bangs and gave the petite brunet's forehead butterfly kiss. Tsuna's face filled with red pigment from the affection. He grabbed his brother arm sleeve,"Don't fight him.."

A strike of jealously invaded the white orchid.

"Why? Does he's that precious to you?"

He trying to keep his head cool but the words his suttered telling the otherwise. Even Tsuna,without his super intuition can feel that his brother is angry. But the reason is still unknown for him. He looked hesistantly for a while before he exclaimed,"N-N-NO! It's.. B-B-Because.. Nii-san'll get hurt! Hibari-san is strong! He's the strongest man in Namimori!"

Tsuna whole body trembling a little, as he finally managed to say his heart out. He slowly opened his eyes to see his big brother face. And there, he saw a smiling Apollo standing in front of him. A sakura petals fell down on Byakuran's white hair, giving cheerful colour to his hair. Byakuran smile gets even wider as the jelously disapeared. He hugged Tsuna tightly ," For a second I though you love him. I'm really reliefed."

"W-W-What? Me? In love with Hibari-san? It's impossible! Just impossible !" Tsuna waved his hand in disapproval. Byakuran chuckled in Tsuna's ear.

_Sounds like a ringing bell.._

Tsuna flushed at the though.

_W-w-what am I thinking? I'm thinking like a perverted old man! Wait! Skirt! Nii-san is wearing a skirt now!_

"Nii-san! Wait! Your skirt! You're wearing skirt!" Tsuna repeated the word anxiously.

Byakuran smiled his nonchalant smile at Tsuna. He released Tsuna from the warm embrace. "It's alright Tsu-chan! I've prepared this.." Byakuran flip over his skirt, revealing his smooth porcelin skin that wrapped with black hotpants.

"Waaaah!" The petite brother hurriedly cover his nose from the excessive nosebleed.

"Hahaha! Your reaction is so adorable Tsu-chan! You're nosebleeding now! Eventhough you're waaaay cuter than me ~ " Byakuran suddenly embraced the Vongola again. He cupped Tsuna's cheeks and smiled lustfully at Tsuna.

"I wish I can eat Tsu-chan now ~"

"W-W-W-W-What are you saying Nii-san? I'm not edible!" Tsunayoshi's face went blue at the thinking being eaten by his brother. Literally.

The taller man released the hug first and he reached the window. "Well, off I go now!"

Tsuna and the other can only gasped at the sight Byakuran jumping out to the ground. To meet with the dark haired man. Both of them coming at each other in inhuman speed. Hibari with his tonfas and Byakuran with his bare hand. Byakuran dodges all Hibari's attack easily.

"So, this is the strongest man in Namimori can do ? Pathetic I say." Byakuran smirked and he starting to attack the prefect back.

"W-W-W-What should we do?" Tsuna pulling his hair in desperate.

"Haha.. How about we just let them be ? They seems to have fun." Yamamoto patted Tsuna's head and smile carefreely.

"Fun? But they can get hurt!"

"If Jyuudaime is really that worried then I'll stop them!" Gokudera exclaimed while setting his dynamites to fire with his ciggerates.

Tsuna's jaw dropped and he frantically tried to stop the fuse,"No! No! Absolutely no! Waaa ! What should I do?"

Tsuna was screaming like a mad. He even didn't realize an infant in suit approaching him. Not until he felt his head being kicked real hard. "Ouch!"

Reborn jumping in the air after kicking the young Vongola right in the head and placed his seat on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Of course you have to stop them Dame-Tsuna."

"Yo! Long time no see you! Where'd you been?" Yamamoto asked the infant.

"I went to search a new game that we'll play." Reborn fixed his fedora. "And getting an information about someone too.." Reborn said the last words in low tone as his menancing eyes staring at Tsunayoshi.

"Reborn! What do you mean I have to stop them? I'll be killed ! Especially by Hibari-san!"

"Shut up and move your ass Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna out the window nonchalantly. Both of Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled Tsuna's name in unison in their surprise. Reborn tilt his fedora to hide his smirk.

"Dame-Tsuna..."

"AAAAA! Damn you Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Tears starting to form between his eyes. He closed his eyes,still cursing Reborn in his heart and waiting for the pain to come over.

_I'm going to DIE! NOOO! I can't believe I'm dying because of THIS!_

Both of the fighters stopped their fighting for a moment to see the source of the ruckus. Blood rushing to Byakuran's head at the sight of his precious little brother free falling from the window with his back on. Without a second though he sprinted to Tsunayoshi. Leaving the furious prefect dazed at his back.

Feeling something was off, Hibari look at the direction of the older man. His slanted eyes went doubled the size when he saw the young brunette falling to the wanted to run and save him. Not because he has special feeling to the brunet or something but he just don't want a dead body in his precious school. At least that what he keeps saying to himself.

The skylark want to run, but he can't, his feet feels like glued to the ground. He can't move his feet nor his arm. This is the first time Hibari feels petrified like this and the unknown his heart feel really not helping now. The prefect can only watch as Byakuran jumped and successfully catches Tsuna in the mid air.

Feeling a pair of hand wrapped around him, the young Vongola slowly opening his eyes to meet with Byakuran's worried ones. Byakuran sweated a lot. Not because of the fight, no, that kind of excercise won't let him exhausted. But he was panicked and his adrenalin rose when he saw his brother falling. His hands trembling in fear, even though now Tsuna is safe and sound in his hands. He placed his hand around Tsuna's cheeks and caress it. Wanting to make sure his petite brother is alright.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?"

Tsuna went so red even his neck filled with crimson colour. "I-I-I'm alright.. Thanks to you." The petite brunet smiled earnestly. The older man abrutbly falling down to squat but still keeping Tsuna firmly. He nuzzled himself around Tsuna's jawline.

"Thank goodness.. I.. don't know what I'll do if you get hurt Tsu-chan. Please , don't do anything reckless like that. Please, I don't know what to say anymore, just please don't frightened me like that."

A line of tears making it's way from those amethyst eyes. Tsuna can feel Byakuran's warm tears flooding through his bare skin. Feeling a pang of guilt, Tsuna hugged Byakuran tightly. His chest felt like being stabbed right now. He whispered ,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry.. If you cry I'll cry too."

As Tsuna finished his sentence, he went crying silently with Byakuran as well. The brunet sniffed the sweet smelling of the older one's aroma each time he take breath.

_Somehow this feels nice.. _

Byakuran cupped Tsuna's cheeks so both of their crying eyes blended together. He wiped the smaller man tears away with his finger and licked it like it's the sweetest liquid he ever taste.

"No, Tsu-chan , don't cry .. I-I'll stop crying right now. See, I'm smiling right now."

Tsuna, seeing his brother forcing his smile he can't help to think that's little funny and starting to smile too. "Yeah, me too. At least I'm still in piece,right? Haha.."

"Yeah, you're safe with me now mi amore.." Byakuran slumping down and kissed the brunet in the cheeks. Resulting Tsuna's cheeks went beet red.

"Mou! Don't kiss me freely like that!"

_And wasn't mi amore means my love? Ah .. Nii-san must mean brotherly love .._

The young prefect, looking at the sight of Tsuna being held by Byakuran. Both of them laughing now. Suddenly he became irratated then before. He want to bite someone to death right now. He pivoted around to search for other unfortunate herbivore to become his prey as the situation for his previously prey is getting eerier by each second.

"A bunch of stupid herbivores.."

"Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry I can't help you when your life is in danger! I'll commit seppuku* now!" The storm guardion bowed to the young Vongola.

Tsuna squated and patted the silver haired hair. "It's ok Gokudera-kun. I'm fine now. Nii-san already saved me."

"Really, you won't die just because falling down like that. Where's your reflexses from all trainings you went?" Reborn puffy cheeks pouted. The baby walked toward Byakuran. His charcoal eyes met with Byakuran's violet one. From just one glance the hitman know, the feelings Byakuran devoted for his students are genuine. At least for now.

"Who are you?" Byakuran's words filled with suspection.

"I'm Tsuna's tutor. You must be his older brother." Reborn offered his hand to shake with him.

Byakuran smiled his insanely wide smile. "The pleasure is mine." He shook Reborn's small hand.

The Namimori's bell ringing, indicating today's lesson is over. Tsuna and the others went to the classroom to get their stuff. Gokudera still sobbing from his inability to protect his precious Jyuudaime. While Byakuran clinging to Tsuna like his life depended on it.

"Nii-san! Too close! You're too close to me !" Tsuna tried to free himself but failed.

"Buuuut.. I'm really scared back then you know!~" Byakuran pouting like an infant.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran in disbelief.

_He's even more spoiled than Lambo! And cuter too.._

Tsuna can feel his blood rushing up again. He shook his head to shove the though away.

"Ugh.. You're heavy Nii-san.." Tsuna said, while still trying to pushed the older one away.

Byakuran blinked a little before a second, he released Tsunayoshi, lift him up and grabbed his feet. Tsuna become more flustered at the action.

_W-W-W-What's this? Nii-san is carrying me in bridal style?_

"Noo! Put me down Nii-san!"

"It's ok Tsuna, you two look cute together!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

Gokudera, don't want to lose from Yamamoto, he yelled with all his might too," Yes! Jyuudaime looks perfect no matter what you do!"

Tsuna mentally slammed his head to his imaginary wall.

_Both of them are mentally sick! No, the sicker one is Nii-san and Reborn!_

After a moment, Tsuna sighed. He know it's no use fighting with his older brother. He'd give up in the end. So why should he tried in the begin? The brunet looked around him. All of the student already went home by now. Without other student luring around, the school feels empty. Seems like the only living being in the world is his Nii-san and his friends. Tsuna sighed in relief.

_At least no one's looking. _

When they arrive at the empty classroom, Yamamoto and Gokudera already pick their bag. They're waiting for the young Vongola to grab his bag.

"Nii-san, please put me down now." Tsuna pouted at his older brother.

"Nooo! I like to held you! It's feels warm and nice!" Byakuran snuffled his face to Tsuna's brown hair.

"But I can't take my bag!" Tsuna striving against Byakuran.

Gokudera seeing his Jyuudaime in trouble, hurriedly take action and grabbed Tsuna's bag. "It's OK Jyuudaime! I got your bag!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. Gokudera's like a puppy. His tail almost visible to the brunet. Yamamoto clinged his arm around Gokudera and stated,"Let's go study at your house Tsuna!"

Byakuran eyed the swordman suspiciously. "Why do you guys have to go to Tsu-chan's house?"

"Most importantly, why are you clinging to me you freak?" Gokudera want to shove the sportsman away but realizing his hand is fully occupied now, he just reluctantly sighed.

Yamamoto grinned and say,"Well, seeing Gokudera is holding Tsuna's bag and there's homework I will never get it by myself. Going to Tsuna's house is the best option!"

Byakuran went silent for a moment. He don't want these two to intruded Tsu-chan to their love house! He looked at his 's brown hair turned light brown from te sunlight. His caramel eyes gleaming in the dark classroom. His slightly parted pink lips that looks so sinfully tasty. He don't want to share this to other people at all!

Tsuna, feeling the tension rose, he grabbed Byakuran's white shirt ,"Nee, Nii-san please let them be. It's normal for them to go to my house you know."

Byakuran looked at the young brunet. Tsuna smiled, trying to reassuring his brother. After a second, the white orchid sighed. He turned back and starting to walk home.

"Fine. But don't make it a habit."

Tsuna's face cheered at that. He smiled even wider at his older brother. Both of Gokudera and Yamamoto following the older man from behind. While Reborn, who's been watching and not missing the glimpse of Byakuran's jealously, he smirked.

"This will be interesting.." The hitman murmured.

* * *

*seppuku = Japanese suicide by cutting their stomach.

By the way, has anyone hear Futarigoto by RadWimps? It's reaaaally good! I'm listening to it over and over. The lyrics is.. like a poem!I'm so in love with the song right now.. =v=


	5. Emotions

**A/N: **Whoa, I haven't updated forever! I'm really sorry! Because I have a lot of school works. You see, I'm in 2nd grade highschool now. In Indonesia, 2nd grade have vocational class between Science Class and Social Class. In Science we study most of Math(more deeper than Social's) , Physics, Chemist,Biology,etc.. And social we study Geography, Economy, Math, etc etc...

I choose Science which is moooore harder than Social.. That's why I need to busy myself with schoolwork.. T_T

But since I've got 2 weeks of days off (there's Moslem's new year or something) so I can update once again.. I hope you all still remember the previous story..

Oh and has anyone heared Snow Girl by Kaiko? you can check it on youtube. it's good. If you want the link, feel free to pm me :D

* * *

It was a complete disaster. In the end, they didn't finish their homework. Heck, they didn't even touch it . As soon as they inside Tsuna's room, Lambo came and lit a grenade. Which cause Gokudera's anger to rose and lit his dynamite. Yamamoto and Reborn only staring from afar;not even bothered with all the ruckuss. Byakuran, keep clinging to Tsuna like a magnet. Tsuna on the other side, don't know what he should do. He knew he should be stopping Gokudera and Lambo. But Byakuran's grip was like a rock. No matter how hard Tsuna tried, he didn't even budge. Tsuna believe that if there's Hug Tournament, his brother would ace it easily.

After so many explosion, by misfortune , one of Lambo's explosion hit the hitman. The black aura from Reborn's even visible enough to make the swordsman aware of the danger. He smiled hesistantly to Tsuna before he leave Tsuna's house along with Gokudera. Gokudera didn't even protested being touched by Yamamoto , he know that if he dare to make more louder sound than breathing he would be receiving unimaginable punishment by Reborn.

Lambo can only cry in despair when Reborn dragged him outside.

"Looks like your Lightning Guardian still needs more training Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked evily.

"Well,we're finally together alone!" Byakuran exclaimed happily. He tightened his hug around Tsuna, leaving no distance between his body and Tsuna's. His body warm and Tsuna's blending together, making breathing a heavy task for Tsuna. Byakuran leaned his head to Tsuna's nape of neck. He inhaled slowly to smell the sweet scent of his younger brother. The brunett's scent was hard to describe. An unique aroma. The smell of a healthy boy sweat, mixed with their personal scent. Yes, this is the smell of his Tsu-chan's. Byakuran leaned in closer to sense more of this heavenly smell. Suddenly, a hand meet with his face directly.

"D-D-D-Don't sniff me, Nii-san! W-W-What are yo ? A dog? " Tsuna yelled while trying to keep his body off his brother's iron grip. His blood rose all to his face, making his face tainted with crimson red colour.

Byakuran smiled inwardly at the cute reaction his brother gave. He enfold his younger brother's small hand. Entwiting it around his long fingers. On the other side, Tsuna giving him suspicious look. This is the first time his hand was being held so intimately like this. It's strange, just from this small action somehow his heart feel at ease. Like flowing nonchalantly in a warm river in spring. But, the silence's starting to killing him.

"What? S-Say something!" Tsuna demanded.

Byakuran leaned closer once again, "Your scent is really the best of the best Tsu-chan," He whispered huskily to Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna hurriedly cover his ear in reflect with his free hand. He look at Byakuran in disbelief. His heartbeat is know beating faster than a rat's. The young Vongola feels his chest stuffed. He's so confused at his body reaction.

_What's this longing feeling? I..I don't understand! I.. I want something! I don't know what it is! I.. I just..._

Warm drops of water running from the young brunett cheeks. Byakuran's smile turned into shocked expression. His Tsu-chan's crying!

"Tsu-chan? Why are you crying?"

Tsunayoshi lifted his head upwards, his brown eyes meet with Byakuran's violet ones. He look at the hurt expression on his brother that make his tears more overflowing. Tsuna nesteld his face with his hand.

"I, I don't know! I don't know ! I.. I feel insecure ! Everything's so confusing!" Tsuna yelled in frustration between his sobs.

"You.. feel insecure? Of what, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran tilted his head in confusion.

"Of NII-SAN!" Tsuna cried more louder. His tears now keep flowing like a river. His body feels all hot, his brain can't think anything straight anymore.

"Me? Why?" Byakuran asked. He reach his hand to his younger brother's untamed hair. He hesitated for a bit before he slowly stroke Tsuna's hair gently, trying to soothe his younger brother.

"Be.. because.. I can't remember all about you! I wondered too, why after all this time, you just came back to me now!" Tsuna said between his aggresive sobbing.

After hearing Tsuna's answer, Byakuran smiled warmly. A smile which he never show to anyone except his Tsu-chan. He lifted Tsuna's chin to he's now face to face with Tsuna. Byakuran give Tsuna's forehead a butterfly kiss before he wrapped Tsuna's body with his. He keep petted the brunet's head until the sobbing stopped.

"Well, for your questions.. First, I don't think it's a big problem. After all, if Tsu-chan's already forget about me , we can make new memories again, right?" Byakuran smiled his trademark smile.

Tsuna looks like thinking his brother's words before he nod in agreement. Byakuran, satisfied with the brunett's answer, he proceed , " Even if Tsu-chan keep forgetting about me, I'll never let go of you. I'll always be part of your life. No matter what happen, I'll be beside you. Because, I can't live without Tsu-chan anymore." Byakuran smile went even bigger. The though of he and Tsuna together forever run across his mind, he tightned his hug and said again," And.. I've been preparing everything so we can be together forever Tsu-chan! It's a hard work, but as long I can be with you, I can endure everything!" Byakuran exclaimed the last words cheerfully.

Tsuna, feeling astonished with his brother confesion. He now don't care anymore about other things except wanting more of his brother presence with him. But he need one last answer,"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love Tsu-chan!" Byakuran replied with his usual sing-sang voice in a second. Tsuna can feel his cheeks reddened. He's sure his face's redder than a boiled crab.

_Wh-What was that?_

"I...I.. I don't..."

Byakuran press Tsuna's pink lips with his finger. He smiled and said," I love you, Tsu-chan!"

He release Tsuna's lips from his finger. Byakuran leaned forward, he waited a second when his lips and Tsuna's just a few centimeters away before he joined their lips in passionate kiss. He cupped his hand around Tsuna's petite face to deepened the kiss. Both of his body and Tsuna's now burning. He needs more. More of his Tsu-chan. He keep kissing Tsuna until the need of air can't be withold anymore and Tsuna opened his mouth for air. Byakuran copped this chance and letting his tongue in. Exploring the wet and hot cavern. Tasting every corner of Tsuna's mouth. His tongue and Tsuna's blending together in the small and slick space of Tsuna's mouth.

The pleasure he get just from kissing Tsuna was intoxicate that he can feel his pants become more tighter than usual.. He slipped his hand through Tsuna's t-shirt that goes unnoticed by the brunett. His hand roaming around Tsuna's stomach up to his chest while his tongue still busy circling with Tsuna's. He want more, more .. Just kissing is not enough, he want to become one with Tsuna. He want to mark Tsuna, to state that Tsu-chan is his..

A sudden realization come to Byakuran he quickly break up the kiss from Tsuna. Earning a small whimper of disappointment from Tsuna. With ragged breath he look at the petite brunett. Tsuna's face is full of lustfull feeling that Tsuna even don't know what it is actually. His lips is swollen from the kiss that seems like forever. His shirt was opened, showing his pink nipples shamelessly.

The sight was so beautiful that Byakuran's mind stop thinking to sculpt the moment in his memories. He want to make Tsuna his. But not now. No, if he rush Tsuna'll be scared of him and eventually run away from him. He almost lose control and brutally take over Tsuna. Luckily there's still shred of awareness inside him that moment.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna called him in hoarse voice from crying and kissing. Tsuna's body feels hot. There's a glimpse of euphoric feeling inside his heart. That kiss was too much for his innocent mind. He only understand that was the way his brother to proof his love to him.

"Yes, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked with his usualy carefree voice.

"Umm.. I.. I.. I don't know what's my feelings for Nii-san. But I'll let Nii-san know when I've confirm it!" Tsuna confessed in shame. His face was steamed in red. In just one night, there's too many unknown emotions he experienced.

Byakuran smiled and give a slight kiss to Tsuna's cheeks.

"It's ok, no matter what, I'll still love you Tsu-chan."

Tsuna about to answer back when the brown door to his room knocked by someone.

"Tsu-chan? Bya-chan? Is everything allright? I heard Tsu-chan screamed." Nana's voice seems full of worry. She just heared from Fuuta that Tsuna had just screamed when she was so full in though of cooking.

Tsuna hurriedly pull down his shirt and answered,"I'm okay Mom!"

"Is that so? See, Fuuta ? Tsu-chan's allright." Nana smiled to Fuuta, trying to reassuring the young boy. She was about to turn back and return to cooking when she almost forgot to added, " Oh and Tsu-chan, Bya-chan dinner's not ready yet, so you can take a bath first!"

"Yes, Mom!" Both Tsuna and Byakuran said in unison.

Byakuran turned to Tsuna. He stared at Tsuna meekly;receiving nervous blush from the brunett. He once again kissed Tsuna's forehead and said,"Let's take a bath together Tsu-chan!"

"Hiiie? N-N-NO!" Tsuna hurriedly swing his hand to left and right to show his dissapproval. He just about to run away from his room when he tripped. No wonder, his room was in a mess because of all the fight between Gokudera and Lambo. Books and other things was scattered on the fermished wooden floor.

Byakuran reach his hand to grab Tsuna's in reflect. He quickly swift Tsuna's body so he can look at Tsuna's face directly. He smiled his chesire smirk and said,"Let's go now Tsu-chan!"

Tsunayoshi finally give up rejecting his brother offer. What's the point? He'll lose eventually. He defenselessly let his brother drag him to the bathroom.

_I guess thing'll get more havoc than before..._


	6. Perfect Day

**A/N:** i rushed this story .. and then .. i need .. i need betaaaa... T_T

By the way, has you watched target 200 ? Whoaa.. when Byakuran show his wings .. i was like,"Fireworks! Tamaya!"

**"bold"=italy..** because i don't speak italia.. except mi amore,buananotte,buonporgianno and such ...

* * *

-Vongola Headquarter , Italy-

In the deep inside of pine forest in Italy, there lies Vongola Headquarter. The only existing buildings within a radius of 10 kilometers. The surounding area was closely guarded 24 hours by muscular and scary looking guys with watch dog beside them. There's more than one hundred surveilance camera inside the two story house. The house itself was very big, wider than two soccer fields collated into the house, it was very complex that even people who had been living for years in the house can still get lost.

All those things was needed to protect one single man. The most important person in the famiglia. The Sky, who influences, understands, and accepts all members of the family. Engulfing the famiglia with his warm flame,making sure everything was fine. Without The Sky there wouldn't be Vongola Famiglia.

Inside the main office, two silhouette of man was standing facing the transparant french windows. The beautiful garden of flowers can be seen clearly from the windows. But, both of their minds were preoccupied by something else.

"**So, finally the Milliefore make a move,huh?"**said the oldest of the two, breaking the silent.

**"Yeah, the spies told me so. They said the Milliefore boss was in Japan right now."**

**"Do they have know who's the boss is?"**

The blonde man only shrugged in response. He clenched his wrist out of desperation before saying,**" I have a bad feeling about this , Timoteo! We don't know who is he and what's his intention at all!"**

**"Calm down, Iemitsu."** Timoteo said in monotone voice as he lit his cuban cigars.

Iemitsu immediatelly snapped,**"How can I be calm? My Nana and Tsunayoshi are in Japan! We can't guard them from something we don't know!"**

**"And do you think I'm not worried about them too?"**

The leader of CEDEF hesitated a moment before he finally regained his composure and said,**"I didn't mean that. It's just..."** Iemitsu tear up dramatically when he continue,**" I MISS NANA SO MUCH!"**

The white haired man chuckled, making his eyes buried in his wrinkled face. He patted the back of Iemitsu,**" Finally , the usual you."**

Timoteo inhaled the cigars,he let the smoke out in the shape of wide rings. **"Up until now, the Milliefore hasn't made any move that harm us. Yes, their action towards other families was disturbing but they never provoke us in any manner."**

The elderly man stopped a second,he look at Iemitsu in curiosity,**"Wasn't your adopted son is in Japan too? "**

Iemitsu's face suddenly become bright,**"Ah yes, Byakuran! I almost forgot about that! Hahaha.. He's a good son! I love him as much as I love Tsu-chan!"**

**"I see.."**

_Strange.. They came to Japan at the same time.. Is it a coincidence? Ah, but he's my grandson.. I can't suspect him.. yet._

-Tsuna's classroom-

"Yo,Gokudera,Tsuna! Let's eat at the rooftop!"

Tsuna turned around to see his bestfriend,Yamamoto was waving at him. He smiled back at the sportsman,"Yamamoto-kun."

"Che! Why must jyuudaime eat with you!" Gokudera snarled at Yamamoto.

"Man, that baldy really mad at us! His whole face even his bald head went red! " said Yamamoto as he slung his arm around Tsuna. He keep grinning as if he didn't anything Gokudera said before. Tsuna merely sweatdropped.

_I wonder is Yamamoto suffering a serious deaf case?_

-At the rooftop-

"But, I think it's our fault for not doing the homework Yamamoto-kun.."

"Ah! I'm so sorry jyuudaime! If only that stupid cow didn't interrupt our study session! Let me atone my sin by jumping off right now!" Gokudera suddenly sprinted to the fence. Unfortunately for him, just before he about to climb up, Tsuna pull his shirt down by instict. The concomitance actions resulting Gokudera and Tsuna landed in avery compromising pose.

Both of Tsuna's hand were clutching at Gokudera's shirt. Their nose are just few milimeters away. Gokudera's head went freeze a moment before a sudden realization came to him and his face quickly turned beet red. He let go a small drip of nosebleed before he pass out from happiness.

"Hiee? Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahahaha! That's so comical! I think you'll be a good comedian Gokudera!" Yamamoto laugh with all his heart. Tsuna sighed understandingly.

_Somehow this is becoming daily routine to me.._ _But.. How come when Gokudera-kun was that close to me I didn't feel anything? When it is Nii-san,my heart went frenzy.. Last night we even k-k-k-k-kiss..._

"Whoa? Tsuna,your face is as red as Gokudera's!"

"Eh? I-I-I'm perfectly fine!" Tsuna quickly cupped his cheeks with both of his hand,trying to cooling his face down.

_Eventhough Nii-san said it's allright for me to take my time.. But.. I need to quickly made up my feelings!_

-Somewhere at Namimori-

Today,Byakuran wear white t-shirt with illustration of wings on the back. His pants were white and black stripped. As usual, he humming the melody that only he knew. The everlasting smile planted at his face as he walk through the fancy looking office building. He went straight to the top floor. When the elevator's door opened, he immediately greeted by a man with long and curly green hair.

The man bowed before him and said,"Bakuran-sama, all the preparations are complete."

"Ara? As expected~ Kikyo-kun really fast at handling things!" Byakuran clapped his hand cheerfully, like a child seeing a magic show.

"Thank you Byakuran-sama." The man called Kikyo bowed his head even lower.

"Saa,now.. I guess it's about time for me to pick up the main star~"

-After School,Namimori Middle School-

"Ne ne, there's cool looking guy standing near the gate!" said one of the girl in Tsuna's classroom. In just that one sentence, all the girls lined up near the window to stare at the said guy while our Vongola boss is still sprucing his school bag.

"Huwaa, you're right! So cool! I wonder is he's waiting for his girlfriend?"

"Eh, but I think I've seen him before... He's Tsuna's brother!"

"Heee? Tsunayoshi's?" all the girls screaming in unison. Hearing his name mentioned, the brunett peeking up to the windows out of curiosity. He saw, there's a white haired man surrounded by bunch of girls. Yep,the hair as white as cloud, the chesire smile, and that amethyst eyes. It's none other than his one and only.. Byakuran!

"Whoa, looks like your brother coming to pick you up!" Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna. "Well, don't let your brother waiting! I'll go home with Gokudera!"

Gokudera snapped,"What? You damn baseball freak! Why must I go home with you?"

"Aww.. Don't be too harsh.. You don't want Tsuna to feel guilty leaving me walk alone, right?"

"Che.. If it's for jyuudaime..." Gokudera sighed in defeat when his beloved Jyuudaime's , his frown quickly changed into smile as he say,"See you tomorrow , Jyuudaime!"

"See you tomorrow!" Tsuna waved happily to his friends.

"Nii-san!"

Hearing his beloved brother's voice, Byakuran turned around. His face was beaming with happiness at the sight of his Tsu-chan running cutely(in Byakuran's eyes) to him. He sprinted a little(for him, even though for Tsuna it's like running with dying will bullet) toward Tsuna. When the small brunett is on his reach of hand, he hugged Tsuna like a teddy bear with his infamous iron grip.

"Tsu-chan! I miss you!"

"Nii-san.. Can't.. Breathe..." Tsuna voice was hoarse from lack of oxygen,his face almost turned blue. Realizing that, Byakuran releasing Tsuna from his suffocating hug but still he refuses to let go of Tsuna's petite hand. If Tsuna was as ignorant as Yamamoto, maybe he wouldn't heared any of the girls' chuckling. But Tsuna can't help being himself, he can hear they're smiling in happiness with free fanservice Tsuna and Byakuran served.

"Le-Let's go home!" Tsuna stuttered embarrassly,trying to drag his brother's away but with no avail.

"Hmm~ Buuuut, before that there's a place I want us to visit Tsu-chan!~" Byakuran smiled oh so charmingly.

"Eh? Where?" the brunett tilted his head cutely.

"Hmm~ It's a secret! Do you trust me Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna hesitated a moment, his vongola intuition was screaming '_RUN! RUN WITH ALL YOUR LIFE! RUN WITH YOUR DYING WILL!'_ but he shrugged it off. It's his brother, what's the fuss?

"I do." Tsuna smiled warm heartedly. Then, he blushed, somehow the way he said 'I do' it's like in a marriage proposal.

_W-W-What am I thinking?_

Tsuna mentally slammed himself to his immaginary wall.

-Somewhere, Namimori-

After some hours of walking, the sun has set, changed by the dim light of moon. The brunett and the white orchid is walking towards the forest at the outskirt of town. Our Tsuna feeling a little suspicious. He never like the forest. Especially at night. He didn't even to dare think about any horrible creatures that'll suddenly popped out of nowhere. He tightened his grip. He didn't like this. At all.

"It's allright Tsu-chan~ I'm here, right?" Byakuran smiled, assuring his brother.

Actually Tsuna still didn't feel convinced, but he nodded nonetheless. They continue to walk in the forest. The clumsy brunett tripped a few times, but Byakuran successfully caught him at the right time. After a few more tripping, Byakuran suddenly hold Tsuna bride style, just like when he cosplaying as girl in Tsuna's school.

"Nii-san! P-P-Put me down!" Tsuna screamed bashfully. Thank goodness it's dark, so his blushed face don't look to bright.

Byakuran just completely shrugged off Tsuna's protest. He keep moving forward through the forest. Even with extra weight, and lack of light, he didn't have any difficulties walking.

They continue the journey in silent, only the voice of Byakuran humming endlessly can be heard. Tsuna on the other side, is too shy to voice a sound. His heart is now beating faster than before. He can feel the warmth,the gentle sound of Byakuran's heart, the tantalizing smell of his brother.. Tsuna inconsciously buried his head deeper to smell more of the scent. Byakuran only chuckled when he realize the small affection of the brunett.

"Ah, we're finally here Tsu-chan!~"

Tsuna steered his head up to see a bunch of strange peoples surrounding a sophisticated helicopter. Everyone of them are wearing matching clothes. One row wearing all white and the other wearing black. Only five people lining up near the helicopter. They were wearing black and white clothes, minus one people with black hood. They're staring at Tsuna with blank expression. If this was a normal day, Tsuna'd running away vigorously from all these creepy people. But he can't. Not with all his body been gripped by his brother. Tsuna's shaking hand clutched Byakuran's shirt ,"Nii-san? I'm afraid.."

"It's okay Tsu-chan.. Now .. Look at that scary looking hooded man.." Byakuran pointed at Torikabuto. "Yes, the one in the middle.. Keep looking..." Byakuran whispered into the brunett's ear.

Slowly, Tsuna's vision turned black.


	7. Abducted

**A/N:** I can state a lot of excuses for my delays.. Well, it involve my school.. so, let's just shrug it off and enjoy the new chapter , ok ? :D I'm terribly sorry because I let you guys at cliffhanger though .. Blame my personality, don't blame me ... :D And since my school is on holiday now, I'm going to make up for the delay by posting more frequently (i hope) ^^

I have read a fiction where the author(ess?) post the song they're listening when he/she was writing his/her story.. and I think it's kinda fund.. so here's it is :

Alice - Miku Hatsune

Sky Fish - Miku Hatsune

The Tribe of Heavenly God's Theme - Ookami soundtrack

Haro - Umajiro version

Ai Kotoba - Nico Nico Chorus

* * *

_Hot._

_My body feels hot._

_My head hurts._

_It's hurts.. _

_My whole body is burning.. _

_Everything's dark.. I can't see anything.._

_What's.. happening to me ? _

_Ah._

_My eyes. My eyes was closed. I guess, if I open my eyes, I can understand something. Maybe._

_Ugh, the light.. It's too bright.. _

_This is... my room! _

_Huh? A shadow is approaching me.. No, it's a person.. Who ? My eyes too blurry.. I can't distinguish that person. _

"_Ah, Tsu-chan, you're awake." _

_I know that voice.. It's Nii-san's. _

"_Is your fever down yet?" _

_Ah.. that's why my body feels hot. I'm being bed ridden,huh? _

_Suddenly, Nii-san took the hot towel from my forehead. He replaced it with his cold hands on my temples . It feels nice. The cold is nice. I like it._

"_I guess not." Nii-san shook his head as he about to take his hand. I quickly held his arm. _

"_No." I try to say longer sentence,but my throat hurts. "The hand. Don't let it go." _

_Nii-san's face was blank before it turned into his usual smile. He placed his hand on my forehead again and with his other hand, he entwined my small hands with his. Slowly, he lean his face closer to me and placed a small kiss on my cheeks. His eyes scanned my eyes as he said," Do you want me to leave, or.. do you want me to stay with you?"_

_I pouted at him. I know he knew exactly what I want! Nii-san is always like that. He loves teasing me everytime. It's like a hobby that he never got tired of._

"_S-S-S-Stay with.. me.." _

_My cheeks must be beet red because Nii-san chuckled lightly. Then he smile and said," As you wish, Tsu-chan." _

"Tsu-chan, are you awake?"

The petite brunett's eyes widened at the call. He abrutbly tried to stand up, but then a shock of pain came to his head. He instantly clasp his head with both of his hand. Byakuran, seeing his brother in pain, quickly rush over to his brother's side.

"Is it painful?" The look in Byakuran's eyes clearly showed he's concerned at the brunett well being.

The young Vongola smiled at him and shook his head, "It's ok. I'm fine, Nii-san."

Tsuna eyes locked into Byakuran's. He smiled warmly and said, "You know.. I had a dream. It's like my past memories. With you, Nii-san."

Byakuran's face lightened in interest,"Really? What kind of dream?"

"Well, you were treating me when I was sick. You stayed beside me and hold my hand. Other than that.. I still don't remember anything. Sorry." Tsuna's head went down like a sad puppy.

"It's allright Tsu-chan. You can take things slowly." Byakuran gently patted the mop of chocolate hair. "Do you want to eat breakfast now, Tsu-chan?"

"Umm.. No, more importantly..." Tsuna's eyes scanned over the room . This is certaintly not his room. He's currently laying on massive maroon bed. The floor was fully wrapped with carpet in the same colour as his bed. All the furniture in this room was like taken from some vintage shop, giving this room a classical feeling.

"Where am I?" Tsuna braced himself.

Byakuran's smile grew wider at Tsuna's question. "Italy, my manor to be exact~"

"W-W-WHAT? ITALY? H-H-H-How?" Tsuna frantically screamed all those words. He pulled his hair in his spurge of panic. The older male gently hold Tsuna's hand and smiled his chesire smile.

"Well, to make it short.. I have Torikabuto to hypnotize you so I can bring you here~" Byakuran said with his sing-sang voice.

"What? I can't be here! Everyone will be worried!"

"I know you'll say that, Tsu-chan. That's why I bring you without telling you first. Tsu-chan is really treating his friend with care, nee ~"

"I'm serious, Nii-san! I'm sure Mom's will be sad if she knew both of us went missing!" Tsuna gripped his brother's hand back.

'I had told Mom that we'll be on our love-journey and she approved it instantly." Byakuran continued," And I had informed your school that you're absent because of 'family matters'. So, everything's cool Tsu-chan"

The brunett cooled down after hearing Byakuran's explanation. But, suddenly he remembered. The person who knew everything. The person who can do things as insane as his brother. "Reborn! Did you tell Reborn anything?"

Byakuran's gaze darkened at the mention of the Hitman's name. "That guy.. He's from Vongola, right? And I believe he's not just an infant. He's the sun arcobaleno, right Tsu-chan?"

The young Decimo face went pale as a dead fish.

_Nii-san knew? How?_

Like he can read Tsuna's mind, Byakuran answered," Because I'm in mafia as well Tsu-chan. Do you remember all those people back then? They're my underlings. I'm a mafia boss." Byakuran leaned forward to Tsuna. "Just like you." The last sentence he said was full of ivy poison.

Before Tsuna can back himself up, Byakuran quickly interrupted him,"I believe you have things to explain to me, Tsu-chan?" he smiled.

Tsuna's face went stern. He knew he can't keep all those mafia stuff forever. But, it's a real surprise that his long gone brother is a part of mafia. A mafia boss as well! Tsuna sighed desperately. He decided to tell everything about him first hand, then he'll ask about his brother. After years of separation, there's a lot of things to settle down with his brother.

So, Tsuna told him he first met Reborn. Getting Gokudera into his family, about Yamamoto, Mukuro and even Hibari. Everything that he had done with his family, Tsuna describe it as much as he remembered even Reborn's harsh training to make him the best mafia boss. Tsuna told him about the sky ring he got from Ring Battle with Varia. He noticed that Byakuran's eyes twitched a bit at the mention of his near death experience with Xanxus but he continued anyway. After all, Tsuna is not the only one got injured at the Ring Battle. Even the Varia suffers a lot too. So it's a even for both party.

Byakuran clapped his hand together when Tsuna finished his story. "I understand now. May I conclude that you're being forced to do all those harmful things, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, before he nodded slightly. His brother let go a sigh before he suddenly embraced Tsuna. He patted Tsuna's hair gently as he hugged his brother tightly. "Poor Tsu-chan.. You must be scared, huh? But it's allright now. I'll protect you from those bad mafia. No one will take you from me. Not The Vongola. Not even death. I'll cheat death if I have to."

Tsuna's burrowed his eyebrow together. "N-N-N-No.. They're not evil. Gramps and the other is nice. Well, to be honest, I am scared. I don't want to be a mafia boss at all. I just want to protect my friends. And somehow, in order to do that, I have to face the mafia."

Byakuran's quickly snapped. "NICE? You don't know what had they done to us! Do you realize who did this to you? Who erased memories about me from you? Do you know why we have to be separated? It's because of Vongola! Because of them!"

Now, Tsuna was quivering in fear. He was so shocked. This is the first time his brother yelled at him since his first arrival. He's scared. His Nii-san's violet eyes was gleaming in unknown force. This not like his usual carefree brother.

The older male suddenly got up from his mad trance. He shook his head and apologize to Tsuna,"I'm sorry Tsu-chan. Forget about what I said. Please don't hate me."

The hurtful look on his brother is tearing Tsuna's heart apart. Tsuna took his brother's hand and smiled, "I'll never hate you, Nii-san. But.. Is it true? The cause of everything was The Vongola? Why wou-" Byakuran put his index finger on Tsuna's pink lips.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion but Byakuran didn't say anything. His face went back to his usual wide smile. " Rather than talking about this boring stuff, let's get something to eat, Tsu-chan! I'm sure you're dead hungry now~"

To respond to his brother's words , Tsuna's stomach growled in dismay. He blushed lightly. It's normal though, he didn't get to eat anything since yesterday.

"REBORN-SAN!" The silverette voice echoed through the empty field.

The said person turned his gaze toward the bomber man. He just keep staring at him without saying a word.

Gokudera can sense that something's wrong. But the bait is out, he need to pursue this matter untill the end. "Where's Jyuudaime?"

Reborn tilted his fedora so it shadowed most of his face. "I don't know." Was his short response.

Feeling not satisfied enough, the black haired teen beside Gokudera smiled and said," Maa.. Don't fool us Reborn. Is this some of game? It's not fun you know. Somehow I feel something's wrong."

"Well, then your intuition was right. Something IS wrong. And it involved Dame-Tsuna and his brother." Reborn glared at both of the teen.

"Wha-What? Is Jyuudaime allright?"

"I don't know."

"Who took Jyuudaime?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you trace Jyuudaime or something? I know you always place tracker everywhere. Including on Jyuudaime!"

"Sadly, I can't." Reborn shook his head. He hopped on Yamamoto's shoulder. "But I can't stand and do nothing as well. Say, do you want to search for Dame-Tsuna as well?"

The green eyed teen clenched both of his hand to the air and exclaimed,"OF COURSE I'M IN!"

Yamamoto, now back to his usual smile and said,"I'm in too." He high fived with Reborn in response.

Reborn now smirked,"Good. I'll go ask the others now. Well, even though I know 100% they'll say yes too."

"Ugh.. Why do we have to invite those guys? Especially the lawn-head! He's nothing but a ball of loud noise!" Gokudera asked in disgust.

"Hahaha.. I think the same goes to you, Gokudera!" Yamamoto punched Gokudera's back in friendly way. Earning the infamous deathly glare from Gokudera.

"What did you say baseball freak? I'll blow you!" Gokudera, popped his bombs from his pocket. He was about to lit it when Reborn suddenly smacked him like he usually smacked Tsuna.

"Stop your chattering and help me find them. After all, you're Dame-Tsuna right hand, right?" Reborn smirked teasingly at the last part.

Gokudera's eyes beamed in happiness. His wagging tail was almost visible. Just like a golden retriever dog. The bomber man grinned,"Of course!" But, his happiness didn't last long as his Jyuudaime is nowhere to be found. Gokudera mentally promised to himself _I'll find Jyuudaime no matter what happens!_

The small brunett and the white haired man sat on the white chairs inside a garden. The garden was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, and there's big fountain at the center. Both of them was sitting in the tea table at the white painted gazebo near the fountain while eating the extravagant breakfast. It should be a toast like what Tsuna asked, but the chef looks like not satisfied if he only cooked toast, so he cooked other dishes. They're eating in ease. It feels kinda strange for Tsuna though. Usually he had to fight with Reborn and Lambo over his food. But now, he's free to pick whatever he want and no one bugging over him.

As Tsuna sipped the milk, he scanned through his brother in front of him. A bishounen* surrounded by flowers. Just like in those shoujo manga. Except, his brother is not in a piece of paper, but a living being, eating with him. Byakuran's hair was shined like a silver because of the sunlight. The violet eyes was so captivating. Full of mysteries and unknown excitement. The lips. It curled perfectly in that charming smile. Tsuna gaze locked at the reddish lips. Blood rushed to his head at the memory of being kissed by his brother. Tsuna wasn't sure of himself.

_That kiss.. Nii-san.. He likes me.. In a romantic way.. Umm.. My heart, it flutter each time I think about 's a lie if I'm not happy about his confession. I do happy. But, do I love him the same way he loves me? I don't want to cause sadness to Nii-san. Why? Why it's so heart breaking to see him sad? I.. to Nii-san..._

A small laugh distrupt Tsuna's mind. He lifted his head to see his brother was gazing over him as well. He quickly drink his milk untill it finish.

_Did he realize I was staring at him? Whaaa! I was caught at my pervert moment! Wait. I'm not a pervert! Noo! I'm not!_

"Tsu-chan~ Don't you just love this moment? Only me and you. Together." Byakuran said, playing with his meal.

"Yes, somehow my heart was at ease." Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Hmm~ Why is that, I wonder? Could it be.. you like me, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked teasingly. His smirk grew wider at each words he spoke.

In a matter of second, the brunett face was painted in red, even his ear. "I-I-I-I..." Tsuna held his breath and closed his caramel eyes for a moment before he opened it slowly , facing straight to the violet's one, he smiled,"I don't like you."

The white orchid's face went pale at the sudden confession. He felt his heart stinged by unknown pain. It's so painful, more painful that physical injury. His mind went froze and there's sudden chill went through his spine. The white haired man was about to leave to try to control his emotion when he felt his cheeks cupped by a pair of hand. The hand that smaller than him. His little brother's hand. He saw that Tsuna was already standing beside him. The look in his chocolate eyes was full of confidence. Like he had already achieved something.

Then, all of sudden the young brunett tilted his brother's chin, he leaned forward and their lips met.

* * *

bishounen=pretty boy (even though I 100% sure you all know what it means)

Here's my reply to anonymous reviewer:

ItalianGirl91:Sure, I'd love to.. Too bad I can't see your e-mail..I guess FFN restricetd it.. why don't you PM me ? :D

anonymousgirl23456 : i guess all your answer is fulfilled with this chapter ? :D and i'd hope i can update sooner, but.. well.. school sucks..


	8. Confession of DameTsuna

**A/N: **I've updated ! *running in circle* thanks to school holidays ^^ now i'm free ! Well, I'm not really free until my Mom sees my raport card but oh, well.. Let's face the present and forget the future! *shot*

Umm.. here's song i've listening while writing :

two breaths walking - Kaito and Miku Hatsune

Hajimete no oto - nico nico chorus

1/6 - Hatsune Miku

And many Joe Hisaishi's songs.. xD

*edited, fixing typos that i noticed

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to meet with his brother violet one. Much to his surprise, his brother eyes was wide open. The young brunett just silently watched those deep amethyst orbs, waiting for his brother to break this suffocating silent. Though in his heart, his feelings was swirled up. Even though he has heard his brother confessed to him, somehow he still have this heavy burden in his heart. He was afraid that his brother will reject him, not like that possible though.. But when it comes to love, even the most perfect man in the world'd feel insecure, right? And Tsuna was Dame-Tsuna after all. What if the Tsuna his brother loves was the old Tsuna, not the present Tsuna? Being separated for such long of time can make one's feeling disparage, and the worst, disappear.

After what seemed forever, Byakuran finally asked,"Why?"

Tsuna quickly wake up from his train of thought. "Eh?" Tsuna hit his head onto his imaginary walls. Cursing his stupidity.

_What the hell with that "eh?"? Nice one you Dame-Tsuna_

Byakuran who was staring at Tsuna, now he adverted his eyes and asked with a louder voice, almost yelling,"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" After the sentence was said, Byakuran instantly covered his mouth. Guilt feeling pilled up in his heart, he was supposed to treat his little brother with care, not yelling at him like maniac. Hearing that Tsuna didn't give him any response, Byakuran braved himself to look up toward his brother face.

To his surprise, Tsuna was smiling gently at him with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. That yelling sure did its job. Byakuran was about to apologize, but Tsuna's quickly hold the white haired man's shoulder and close the gap between them with his warm hug. Tsuna muffled his face onto the older man chest, to reassure both himself and his brother that they're so close together right now. The hug was warm and soothe his heart. Each breath his take , brought his brother's scent to his mind. The feeling his body pressed against his brother, to hear Byakuran's heartbeat, this closseness, illuminating all his feelings toward his brother.

"I.." Tsuna started, he glanced up to face his brother's gaze of confusion,"Because I love you, Nii-san."

Byakuran's eyes furrowed, he asked,"Are you sure, Tsu-chan? I mean, we just met, and you have forgotten about me, right? Are you sure you're not mistaking your feelings for brotherly love?"

Tsuna shook his head ,his cheeks blushed a little, but his eyes was gleaming with confidence, "No. I'm sure now. Well, at first I was pretty confused too. Was I mistaking this feeling? I don't even remember anything about you, Nii-san. Maybe this is just some puberty things?" Tsuna stopped to pull his brother's hand and put it on his heart. "But, this longing feelings. How my heart race when I saw you, how my heart almost screamed in joy when I hear your voice, how I miss you when I can't see you even just a second... I'm sure of this feelings. I want to be close to you. I want to see you smile for me." He tightened his grip on his brother's arm. "If this is not love.. then what it is, Nii-san?"

With his hand, Byakuran can feel Tsunayoshi's heartbeat race. It's beating so fast that he think Tsuna's heart will jumped out from Tsuna's chest. Byakuran want to reply Tsuna's confession. But, he can't find the right words. The feeling was there. It was real, but he just can't put it into words. So, Byakuran spread his arm around Tsuna's petite body and hug him back. Now, he finally can find the words he always want to say, no matter where, or when.

"I love you too, Tsu-chan."

And, as he said that, Byakuran leaned forward. He perish the gap between his lips and Tsuna's. The white haired man pulled Tsuna into kiss. It was full of emotions between them. Not like the usual kiss he share with Tsuna, now, Tsuna actually kissed back. But, being the more experinced at kissing, Byakuran still dominated the kiss. He never let their lips apart even just a second. Each time their lips brushed against each other, it still never enough for him. He needs more. His feelings toward his brother was so deep , almost suffocating. He need to release some of his feelings, let it go, to make Tsuna's more aware of his loving feeling. Byakuran bit Tsuna's lower lips a little, earning small gasp from his surprised little brother. The ametyhst eyed man quickly took the chance and let his tongue slip into the wet cavern. Exploring every corner of Tsuna's mouth. His tongue provoked Tsuna's to join with his dance. Tsuna complied and timidly he moved his tongue toward Byakuran's. Actually, Tsuna wasn't sure what he should just went with the flow, he copied the way Byakuran's tongue moved in his mouth.

After the need of air was intolerable, both of them pulled from their passionate kiss in unison. A trail of saliva was dripping from Tsuna's pink lips. Byakuran silently sculpted this breath taking scene in his head. Tsuna's cheeks was flushed in deep red, his pink lips was swollen. His half lidded eyes was glistened with lust and passion that Tsuna himself still doesn't understand.

Byakuran was overjoyed, finally. Finally his feeling reached Tsuna. This time, he can kiss, hug, touch Tsuna as a lover. As a person who loves him and loved back. Everything was filled with happiness for both of them. They keep hugging each other with a smile attached on their face. Both of them keep chanting "I love you" to each other like it was some kind of mantra to keep them together.

Deep inside Byakuran's heart, he promised that he'll protect Tsuna. His most precious Tsu-chan. Now that their feelings are in unison, nothing can separate them. The world can tried, but Byakuran will make sure it was futile.

-Vongola Headquarter, Italy-

Inside the massive Vongola Headquarter, all of The Decimo's guardian was sitting in large room with round table. Every seat was taken, except one. The empty seat that was supposed belonged to their Sky. Tsunayoshi. Each of them still don't understand why are they suddenly departed to Italy. They were doing their normal activities when suddenly everything turned dark. Possibly they were knocked out. And the next things they were sitting in here, dressed in suit. Chrome doesn't even want to think how did her clothes were changed.

"Hey , baby. I still don't understand why we have to go to Italy. It's nice but I have to keep training baseball. Our school going to have a spare with Shimon."

"YEAH! I WANT TO TRAIN MY BOXING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up both of you! You lawn-head and baseball freak ! We're here to discuss how to search for Jyuudaime!"

Chrome tilted his head in confusion, she asked,"Is something wrong with Boss?"

The silverett turned his head furiously," WHAT? You don't even know that Jyuudaime was missing? How come you call yourself Jyuudaime's guardian?"

The Guardian of The Mist flinched at the loud voice, but Yamamoto patted his head reassuringly.

"Maa maa.. She doesn't go to the same school with us. No wonder she doesn't know." Yamamoto said as he smiled his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Sawada was missing? No wonder he didn't show up at boxing club anymore." Ryohei's eyes widened as a sparks of realization came to his empty mind. "WE NEED TO SEARCH SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!" He said as he slammed both of his hand on the white round table.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TALKING YOU LAWN-HEAD!" Gokudera was about to smack the Guardian of the Sun in the head when suddenly he heard chair being shifted up. They look into the source of the sound to see Hibari was already standing with Hibird on his head.

The skylark was about to leave when the door opened , revealing Reborn with the Ninth beside him. Reborn eyed slanted guardian,"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside. This crowding is getting on my nerves." The Guardian of the Cloud said as matter of factly.

"You-" Gokudera was about to yell again but Reborn glared at him. Silently told him to keep quiet and sit down.

Reborn turn his attention to the head of DC. "I know you hate crowd the most. But I know actually you're worried about Tsunayoshi well being too."

A visible dark aura popped from Hibari. "Me? Worry? For useless herbivore?"

"Yes. Now sit down and maybe we'll have a spare after this." Reborn said as he lead Ninth to the only vacant seat in the room. Hibari then sat back with small 'hmph' but he can't lie that he was excited to spare with the infant.

The Ninth chuckled lightly at Hibari's manner. "Quite a troublesome he is,no?"

Reborn nodded in approval,"Yes. Almost all Tsunayoshi's guardians are."

"Well, that's my grandson." Ninth smiled and he sat. His gaze turned to meet with all the guardian's.

"Now.. Let's see what we got this far. We know Millefiore have come to Japan in the day Tsunayoshi with his brother abducted in Japan. For now, I assume that Millefiore has done something to them. I know that Tsunayoshi is no weakling. It's impossible he can be kidnapped easily without creating ruckus. I've sent a search party to track the Millefiore. But,this morning I've found their dead bodies at abandoned building in Italy." The old man paused to look at Reborn who nodded at him before he continued,"That lead us to conclusion that the Millefiore is the culprit. But we can't just infiltrated their base, as we still don't know where their exact headquarter don't their objectives either. Nor ransom or they just want to annihilated Tsunayoshi. So, to avoid any other misfortune, I gathered all of you here for your safety and to help to search for Tsunayoshi."

Everyone in the room went silent, except for Lambo. He's still busy chewing his candies, not even paying attention to Ninth's explanation. After a while, Gokudera was the first to break the silent.

He exclaimed,"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO HELP! After all, I've already determined to join since I'm in Japan!"

Yamamoto, feeling spirited up, joined Gokudera,"Me too ! I still want to help!"

"I WILL HELP TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he punched his fist toward air.

Chrome shyly lift her hand and said,"Um.. Me too.."

Everyone was fired up, while Hibari as always keep his cold look and snorted. His face clearly said he doesn't interested with those herbivores antics.

"Are you guys sure? I'm not forcing you. You guys can stay in here withoud doing something dangerous like that. Remember, my mens has died. Who knows what will they do to you." The Ninth gazed straight to them, making they gulped nervously, but their eyes still showed their determination.

"I..I'll help to search for Boss." Chrome said. She flinched when everyone's gaze turned to her. They were surprised that Chrome would be so brave to talk first like that. Yamamoto laughed and he slung his arms around Chrome's shoulder and said hapily,"Nice one!"

Reborn, who was silent the entire time , smiled and said,"Well, then.. We'll spy on Millefiore . I've printed the plan, just read what's intstructed for you." He pulled Leon from his fedora who turned into pistol, he bowed at Ninth and jumped out of window. Leaving the guardians with their print out and Ninth who was smiling at them.

"Well well.. Let's leave everything to the youngster, eh ?" said the Ninth as he slowly walked towards the door.

-Somewhere-

The young Decimo were standing in front of mahogany door. Both of his hand was clenched tight, his eyes glaring at the man in front of him. His brother, Byakuran.

"I told you, I'm fine by myself Nii-san." Tsuna glared mercilessly at his brother, well but on Tsuna's face it looks like a pout though. *sorry Tsuna*

"Eeeeh? Whyyyy? Even though you already confessed your love to me." Byakuran said with a real pout on his face.

Tsuna gulped, his face was beet red at the memories."I-I-I-It has nothing to do with this!"

The white haired man smirked evilly,he slammed the walls beside Tsuna's with his long arm. "Oh you're deeply wrong Tsu-chan. It has everything to do with this." He said seductively.

The young brunett clenched his teeth and exclaimed,"I won't bathe with you!" As he said that, Tsuna quickly get inside the room and locked the door.

"Aww.. Maybe better luck next time?" Byakuran shrugged as he said to himself. Then, his eyes narrowed darkly.

"What's the news?" Byakuran said with his chesire smile.

The beautiful man that was standing behind him, bowed down ,"The Vongola Guardians has arrived at Italy."

The white haired man clapped his hand in joy,"Perfect! Everything's as I planned."

"Of course. After all, you're the god, Byakuran-sama." The man with light green hair smiled as he said that.

"Glad you know that, Kichou. Now, let's get back to work!~" Byakuran said and he walked cheerfully from the mahogany door. He turned for the last second to add,"Oh, and tell Bluebell to keep Tsu-chan entertained,'kay?"

Kichou bowed even down ,"Certainly, Byakuran-sama."

-In the Bathroom-

Inside the pure white bahtroom, Tsuna was turning the knob. From the faucet came hot steaming water. Tsuna let himself engulfed by the warm sensation, while his mind was still in deep of thought. He touch his lips slightly, trying to remember how his brother's lips pressed against his. How his tongue and his brother's was dancing in circulatic mo-

_NOOO! I'm not a pervert! Don't think it anymore !_

Tsuna abrubtly washed himself with the citrus soap. He tried to distract himself to think about something else. Like.. flowers.

_Yeah, flowers! Flowers are nice. There's a flowers as white as Nii-san's hair. Come to think of it, does Nii-san use this shampoo? His hair smelled nice and soft too. Whaaaa! Wait,wait ! Why am I thinking about him again ? Noo!_

After a long time fighting with his own thought, Tsuna finally finished his bath . He wrapped himself with the nearby towels and walked outside the bath. In the cloth basket, he found a something that looks like a shirt and a blue shorts. He dried his untammed hair and pick the article of clothing. He examined it before his mind finally clicked.

_Sa-sa-sa-sailor outfit? Nii-san, what were you thinking ? _

The brunett face burned in red, but he still wear it nonetheless. He then opened the door , but his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna tried to call for his brother. But he receives silent hall. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Took you long enough, kid! Are you a woman ?"

Tsuna turned his head to meet with a girl, around his age with blue eyes and hair glaring at him. He sweat dropped at the girl.

_Kid? You look younger than me !  
_

Like the bluenett know what's inside the brunett's mind, she replied," NO! YOU are a kid. I'm a lady. Haaah. Why did Byakuran-sama told me to accompany this child?"

Tsuna's face lightened up at the mention of his brother's name, he asked,"Do you know where's Nii-san?"

The blunette shrugged,"I don't know. Maybe off to work. Now, you come with me!" She literally dragged Tsuna to come with her. Tsuna was about to protest but the girl gave him Shut-up-and-follow-me look.

"Umm.. Well.. Where are you taking me..."

"Bluebell. My name's Bluebell. We're going to the library. Byakuran-sama told me to fit Italy language to your head."

"Eh? What for?" Tsuna tilted his head. Well, he actually already know some basic Italy , thanks to Reborn spartan lesson.

"I don't know! Will you stop asking me questions and just follow me, kid!"

_Geez, what a temper._

* * *

Aaaaaand DONE! xD

stay tuned for next chapter! and please review and tell me what you think ^^ you know how review make my heart flutters :D

anonymousgirl23456: you're very welcome ! I'll try my best to update sooner ^^ blame the sloth part of myself for being lazy ^^


	9. Distant Memories

**_A/N: _ Hi there! I'm still alive. I'm sorry, I have neglected the story. I'll write more as soon as possible. Because... I was being lazy these times.. I'm really sorry ..**

**I'm still searching for beta reader, I hope there's someone who will kindly beta my story. I'm apologize for any mistake in my story.. m(_ _)m**

**Oh well, happy reading then. I hope you'll like the story. **

* * *

_A white haired man stood silently at the park. His tall body was leaning against the maple tree. Some of red lea fell down around him. Making him looked like in the middle of red rain. His eyes fixated without expression at his book, letting his imagination running on its own. The sound of passerby that complimented his looks or how cool he was, didn't even make it to his ears. The only movement he did was took some glances at the kindergarten across the street. _

_When the bell rang, Byakuran closed the book he was reading and walked toward Namimori Kindegarten. He glanced around to search for his brother and smiled when his eyes spot the brown mop. Tsunayoshi was standing while clutching his yellow hat with both hands timidly. If there was a bigger boy passed him, he'd jumped slightly and looked at the boy in horror. This made Byakuran chuckled lightly. He sprinted to the scared boy's side in a flash and suddenly gave the small brunett his big hug._

"_Tsuuuuuuuu-chan!" the white haired man squeeled in bliss as he hugged the brunett. He pulled the boy's face closer to his and kissed him on both of the boy's cheeks and said,"I miss you so much Tsu-chan!~"_

_The victim boy gleamed cheer__fully and paid back the kisses with his own. He smiled innocently while saying ," Unn, I miss Nii-san too!"_

_The said person instantly nosebleed dramatically, letting out most of his rose red blood from his body. His face was smiled pervertly in bliss. He tried to cover most of his nosebleed with one of his arm while his other arm already carrying the pettine brunett safely in his arm. _

"_Well now, before we go to Mama, let's grab some ice cream in the park ! What do you think Tsu-chan?" Byakuran smiled widely._

_Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, looking so deep in thought before he clicked his fingers and nodded in such seriousness. " Sure, I think that's a good idea too." He said in low voice, imitating old man saying things sternly._

"_Awwww... Good? I think that's fantastic! Tsu-chan likes double chocolate ice cream , right?" Byakuran asked , tilting his head toward Tsuna's. His face pouting like a spoiled girl. _

_The petite brunett gleamed in joy and throw both his hands in air ," Yes, Tsu-chan loves ice cream!" he said excitedly._

_As soon as the brunett said the word, Byakuran's face turned gloom. It felt like there was gray cloud near his head. "So... Tsu-chan.. You love ice cream more than Nii-san?" Byakuran asked. His face looked so torn apart, fake tears leaked out from the corner of his amethyst eyes. _

"_No! Tsu-chan loves Nii-san more!" Tsunayoshi immediately hugged his brother tightly. He burrowed his face into his brother's broad shoulder. _

"_Really? How much do you love me then , Tsu-chan?" The white haired man asked hopefully. Fingers crossed._

_Tsunayoshi stretched both his hands as far as he could. He smiled and said cheerfully,"Thiiiiiiiis biiiig!" He immediately turned his hands to hugged Byakuran and kissed him on the cheeks ,"After all, Nii-san is Tsu-chan's ichiban*!" _

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID TUNA!"

The brunett woke up instantaneously as he was hit by Japanese-Italy dictionary. He looked at the evil witch who woken him. The bluenett stood proudly with her fist ready to smack Tsuna. There was some books scattered around the mahogany table which a good ammo for Bluebell to hit the poor brunett. Looking around, Millefiore's library is quite a catch. It's really appointed,even to classic italian literature.

"Bell-san! What if I my brain got damaged?" Tsuna exclaimed frustratedly. He massaged the area around his head which got hitten by the book.

"Yeah, like you ever have one! ! I just left you for a while and you're already sleeping! What are you? Nobita?" The blue haired girl yelled louder than the brunett. She pinched Tsuna's cheeks, abused it as she please.

"Aw aw aw! It hurts! Lemme gooo!" Tsuna cried but this just made Bell more excited to torture him more.

"Take this stupid tuna! Muahahahaha!", her smile turned vicious and she started to laugh evily.

She was about to throw some books to the poor brunett but someone prevented her hands from moving. Bluebell turned around and her face went pink in an instant.

"B-Byakuran!" She screamed as she hugged the white haired man. She totally forgotten about the brunett sitting over the desk in front of her.

Byakuran returned the hug and smiled his cheisre smile at her,"Yes, Bluebell ~"

"I miss you so much!" the petite girl snuggled her face toward Byakuran's broad chest. She inhaled the taller man scent in joy.

"Yes, me too." Byakuran replied as he burried himself into the long hair of the blunett. With his hand, the Millefiore boss gently patted and lowered his head to the eye level of the girl. Suddenly, in an instant his 1000 watt smile turned into dark smirk. His amethyst eyes looked straight to Bluebell's blue ones. His hand that was patting the girl's head now clutching the blue mop roughly, hurting the little girl.

"Next time, if I saw you hurting my cute lil' Tsu-chan, I'll give you a proper punishment. Believe me, I'll make you regret being born Bluebell-chan~" The white haired man said while smiling his trademark smile.

Bluebell's pretty face went pale, her smile immediately disappear. Nervous sweat trailing over her round cheeks. She tried to speak properly, but her lips was trembling so badly that it was hard for her to talk.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..." she stuttered while nodding nervously.

On the other side, Tsunayoshi just sat there , watching the two of them hugging each other. Even though he didn't want to admit it, but his mind was juggling on its own.

_Oi oi oi! What's this? Doesn't this looks like they're a couple? Just what's her relationship with Nii-san ? Didn't Nii-san said he likes me? Eh.. but.. me.. we're not really a couple either.. Just because I like him too, does that means I can prohibit him from hitting on other? I mean.. my relationship with him.. I don't know .. He's my brother.. He said he likes me, not brotherly love but 'that' kind of like.. And.. I think I like him too.. 'T-t-t-that' kind of like too.. I think. Mou.. I don't really get it.. Why my heart feels .. stiff? Uuh.. Somehow .. I want to cry.. But why? Waaaaa! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

Tsunayoshi messed up his hair in frustration, tried to knock off his mind from wandering around too much. He didn't even realize a pair of amethyst eyes looking right in front of him. When Byakuran poked his pink cheeks, Tsuna immediately flinched.

"E..Eh?" Tsuna was confused at first but then he bowed in apology ,"Sorry, I was.. Thinking about something.."

"Heee? What are you thinking Tsu-chan? Tell me, tell me ~" Byakuran said excitedly as he lifted Tsuna , took a seat and wrapped his arms around the small brunett which fit in his arms perfectly. With this position, Byakuran have to tilt his head upward a little to see the brunett's cute face.

"Let me into your dirty lil' secret too Tsu-chan ~~"

"Wha-What? I-I-I'm not thinking about dirty things Nii-san!" he said while wagging his hand to left and right in denial.

"Liaaaaar~" Byakuran said, poking both side of Tsuna's cheeks with his index finger. "Tsu-chan's face is soooo red! How cute !~"

"Nii-Nii-Nii-san! I'm not cute! I-In fact, I think Bluebell-san is the cute one.." Tsuna said sheepishly.

The white haired man's flinched a little hearing the brunett's confession. While still hugging the brunett, he leaned his head closer to Tsuna's , looking deep straight into the caramel eyes.

"Hee.. Is that so? Do you.. like her Tsu-chan?" Byakuran said as he trailing the brunett's pink lips with his index brunett's face turned bright red in a second. Suddenly, blood gushing toward his cheeks, his body that was warm because being hugged so tightly by Byakuran, getting even more hot than before. The tingling feelings inside his heart when Byakuran touched him, made him strange. He want to feel that feeling more, he want to feel his brother more. Unconsciously , he kissed the pale finger. The caramel eyes now closed, as he trailed more of kisses from the finger through the hand. When he's done with the kissing, Tsuna slightly lick one of Byakuran's fingers curiously. Then he took whole finger into the hot cavern , licked it throughly, savour every taste of his older brother's .

He opened his eyes slowly, the chocolate eyes was full of unknown lust, the feelings he hadn't known ," It's sweet." He said , still licking the finger in process.

With his free arm, Byakuran slowly stroked Tsuna's face, turning the brunett's attention toward his face; not his fingers only. It was really rare, but Byakuran did look confused. He stared at his fingers that was still lingering inside Tsuna's mouth.

"Tsu-chan, what are you doing?" He asked, without his usual sing-song tone. His face looked dead serious.

The brunett shook his head , he held the hand that was cupping his face; tilting his face into the sensation of being ingulfed by the warmth of this pale hand.

"I..don't know." He finally answered. Byakuran was about to reply but Tsunayoshi continued," I don't like it."

Byakuran now was confused, but he still kept his typical smile.

"Hn? What you didn't like Tsu-chan? Is it me?" He said, pointing at himself.

The brunett once again shook his head and buried it into Byakuran's chest.

"No? Do you dislike Bluebell-chan then?"

Another no. The brunett was hugging the white haired man tightly now. His possisive feelings is being completely showed.

"Really? But you look suffered by her spartan teaching." Byakuran chuckled as he returned the hug. He inhaled the sweet smell of Tsuna's shampoo. The same shampoo he used.

"You smell really nice Tsu-chan. I like it."

"I'm using same toiletries as Nii-san though." He finally voicing his voice, even though his voice sound stuffed, as he was speaking while burrying his face into Byakuran's shoulder.

"But you smell nicer than me ~ Tsu-chan is the best!" Byakuran said cheerfully, smiling so wide.

Hearing no response from the brunett, gently stroked the chocolate mop he loves. Even though Tsunayoshi's hair looked messy, it was actually soft and nice to touch. Not to mention it smelled nice too.

"Nee Tsu-chan~" Byakuran called, his hand still busy stroking the brunett's hair. "I love Tsu-chan the best you know."

The brunett replied, but his sound was really low,"...hate it..." was the only thing Byakuran could decipher. This simple sentence made Byakuran extremly frightened. He immediately hold Tsuna with both of his hands so the brunett was facing toward him.

"Do you hate me?" Byakuran asked anxieously. His heart thumping with fear from the coming answer.

"I.." The brunett started.

"Hate it.. hate it!" He yelled the last sentence. Due to shock, Byakuran went frozen. It felt like blood gushing out of his body and his mind stopped doing its work, thinking.

"I hate it! I hate it when someone else touched Nii-san! I hate it when Nii-san hugged Bluebell-san! I hate this pain inside here!" Tsuna practically screamed while clutching his shirt around his heart.

"I.. Love Nii-san! I-I-I know it's not my place to feeling jealous like this, but I can't help it! Because this is my first time feeling like this, I don't know what to do! I.." Byakuran suddenly put his finger on Tsuna's lips, clammed his lips up.

The white haired man smiled warmly, the kind of smile he never shows to others, except his only brother.

"Yes, I'm sorry nee Tsu-chan. For making you jealous. I'll never hug anyone except Tsu-chan anymore. After all, Tsu-chan is my ichiban*!"

Blood immediately ran in flash toward the brunett's face, colouring it in red. The rampaging brunett now calmed down, he nodded slightly and said ," Unn.. Sorry, I yelled at Nii-san."

"Uuuuh... Tsu-chan is cruel indeed! I got yelled by Tsu-chan!" Byakuran teared his fake tear. The white haired man pouted,"I won't forgive Tsu-chan unless you kiss me!"

"K-K-K-Kiss? Right now?"

"Well, it doesn't matter right? You did something worse back then Tsu-chan." Byakuran replied, showing his fingers that was throughly licked by the brunett.

This made Tsuna turned even red than before if possible. He hesitated for a moment before he closed his eyes and slowly approached the awaiting man. It seems like it took forever to cut the small distance between two lips. But eventually Tsunayoshi did it anyway. It was just a small chaste kiss at first , but thanks Byakuran's 'little' advancement it turned into a heated kiss. The older man's hand was practically pushing the brunett's head to get as closer to him as possible. He bite Tsuna's bottom lips,which made him gasped in shock. Byakuran didn't miss the chance and slipped his tongue inside Tsuna's. His hot tongue mixed with Tsuna's, dancing their forbidden move. As Byakuran is the dominant one, he tried to made the brunett into action too. He teased the pink tongue, slowly guided it into his mouth. Which Tsuna complied obediently. The decimo was hesistant at first, he sloppyly clamped his tongue with Byakuran's. Every move his made showed his perplexed mind. Their tongue always inside one's , they only parted when the need of oxygen couldn't be surpressed but then they will continue dancing their tongue together.

After what seemed like forever, Byakuran quickly released the brunett. He feared if this continue, he couldn't control his desire and he'll hurt his precious Tsuna. The white haired man took a glance at the petite boy in his arms. Tsuna's lips was parted, swollen from the kiss. A trail of salive made its way toward Tsuna's colarbone, down to forbidden areas. His bangs was wet from sweat, even though the air conditioning was working perfectly. The caramel eyes looked distorted , showing his mind was unfocused. This delightful sight made Byakuran's heart thumping vigilantly. He clenched his fist, trying to surpress his desire to make Tsuna him.

"Nee, Nii-san.." Tsuna broke the silent.

"Yes?"

"Umm..You know, back before you entered the room, I was dreaming.." He continued ,"It's like a memories.. You were picking me up from kindergarten. We walked together, and..." Tsuna stopped, his face was blushing like crazy. But Byakuran won't let him go, he waited for the brunett to continue, demanding for his answer.

"And then, I said you are my ichiban* too. Just like today. Hahaha.. It's strange huh? But you know, it felt so real Nii-san. I wonder why?" Tsuna smiled.

Byakuran took a moment to think before he replied," It's ok Tsu-chan. Maybe it's a part of your memories with me~" He said the last sentence with his classic sing-song tone.

"Eeeh? Really? Nee, does this mean I'm starting to remember things? I mean, the times with Nii-san!" Tsuna said excitedly.

"Yes!~ Tsu-chan is a good boy nee ~ I'm sure in no time you'll remember about me more!~" He patted the brunett's head in appreciation.

Tsunayoshi nodded ecstaticly. In response. He smiled warmly to his older brother," You know, I'm really happy if I can get to know you better Nii-san. This memories, means we're already together since long time ago, right?"

The Millefiore's boss nodded in approval,he linked his pale hand's with Tsuna's and hold the brunett's hand tightly.

"Of course. We're always together. Past, present, future, I'll always by Tsu-chan's side." Byakuran stopped to kiss their jointed hands.

"Forever, Tsu-chan is mine, and I'm Tsu-chan's" He leaned forward, asking for more kiss from the brunett.

* * *

Ichiban = number one. I don't know I just like the word. sorry. lol..

Please review! It'll greatly encourage me to write more ! ^^ I'll reply the comment as soon as possible ^^


	10. Chapter 10

And here's your update ! I'm so very sorry it took me so long. I kind of.. felt bored with fiction before. I'm sorry ! .

I hope I can update soon enough too. But I have more exams coming up ;_;

* * *

The morning gleam sneaked its way toward the large room in the luxurious manor. The yellowish light blended together with the maroon carpet in the room. On the bed, there was two lump of bodies, covered in the warm gold blanket.

The two man circled their hands together, hugging each other as they're in deep slumber. Both of them indulge themselves to each other like they didn't want to be apart, even just one second. The bigger one though, already woken up long before the sun perked up.

He kept his body still as not to woke the sleeping brunet. His amethyst eyes watched in delight at the exquisite brunet. He looked as his brother make displeased face, letting out a small whimper in the process.

"Poor you my dear brother. If only I can come into your dream, I'd drive those nightmares away." Byakuran murmured as he planted a small kiss on Tsuna's forehead whilst stroking the brown smooth hair with his hand to calm Tsuna. He can feel the silky feeling of each strand of hair going through his fingers. Even though Tsuna has messy looking hair, actually it was soft to touch , like a ball of cotton.

"Such pure people as you, doesn't deserve nightmares." He stroked Tsuna's cheeks with his thumb as he planted another kiss on Tsuna's nose. "The sweetest dream is all you deserve. The dream of paradise, of happiness is what you deserve."

Seeing as Tsuna's face is back to his peaceful sleep, Byakuran snuggled closer to him. He inhaled deeply, filling his lung with the scent of his brother. His nose traveled from the top of the petite brunet head toward to Tsuna's face. The ticklish sensation between skin to skin touch making his heart felt giddy with ecstatic feeling.

"My dear Tsu-chan. My dearest person." He whispered to Tsuna's ear whilst giving the defenseless lobe small kisses.

"My one and only bliss in this world. My light, my love, my everything , my sweet little Tsu-chan…" He paused for a brief moment before he continued ," I love you. I love you so much."

His grip loosened as he felt Tsuna was about to wake up. The small brunet slowly opened his eyes and immediately welcomed with another pair of eyes. He leaned forward to connect his soft lips to his brother's.

"Good morning, Nii-san." He said drowsily. "What were you mumbling about? "

"Hmm ~ I'm just saying how much I love you Tsu-chan!~" Byakuran replied happily.

The brunett immediately blushed, even though he had listened to his brother's confession all the time, it's still embarrassing for him. He can't get used to it no matter how many times he heard it. His mind would be in mess, his breathing would harder than usual and his heart would dancing in joy.

"I-I-I see. We-well that's good to know." Tsuna said as he averted his gaze from Byakuran.

The smirk formed its way on Byakuran's face, he chuckled devilishly before cupped Tsuna's chin to face him and wrapped both of his hand around Tsuna's face.

"What's good to know, Tsu-chan?" He asked.

The poor brunet can only stammer in process, trying his best to spoke any decent words to no avail. His face was burning red, even Byakuran could feel the heat rising up from Tsuna. He gulped and sighed before he started to stutter again," I-I-I-I mean.. Eh.. I-I-It's go-good.. I-I-…"

Seeing his brother in deep pinch, Byakuran slowly closed his distance between Tsuna which make his brother more flustered. He shut the trembling lips with his own. His tongue perked forward , asking permission to enter the sweet cavern which Tsuna hesitantly obliged. The inevitable happened, the usual ravenous dance between tongue started. Byakuran's tongue slide in and out in process, giving Tsuna small chance to breath. He swirled the hot flesh to gave him more opportunity to explore Tsuna's mouth.

After what seemed like a moment, Byakuran pulled away. A trail of visible saliva forming between them before quickly cut off. The brunet's lips was swollen badly, he could feel his feet losing its strength, luckily he was still in bed so he didn't have to afraid of falling down. Seeing the chance, Byakuran pinned Tsuna to the bed, leaving no escape route to him.

The older of two leaned his face closer, their lips was about to touch again before Byakuran said," You know.. If you're out of word, you can seal my lips with a kiss…" He kissed Tsuna sweetly before he continued," A kiss from my cute Tsu-chan is more than enough to make me drown in happiness for a whole day~"

Byakuran then closed the distance between their lips and indulge Tsuna in passionate kiss once more. His hand tighten its grip around Tsuna's waist, pulling the teen small body to him, as if he want to merge their body together. His other hand found its way through Tsuna's hair, stroking the strand of brown hair while moving downward to touch Tsuna's ear pervertedly. A few whispering moans escape Tsuna's ravished lips, he was trying his best to keep it up with his brother touch.

Slowly as not to scare the teen, Byakuran put his hand on top of the teen's stomach, near his nether region. His amethyst eyes fixated on the caramel orbs, he uttered each words carefully," Do you want to be one with me, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, both because of the obvious confession and because the look on his brother's face. The calm and confident Byakuran, can look so pitiful. So weak and unsure. His strong brother's hand trembling slightly, his breath ragged in lust. He seems like in so much pain like he was holding his desire as best as he could. Each seconds passed was like eternal pain for him.

Byakuran didn't do anything to Tsuna as he wait for the teen's answer. He was just like a dog, waiting his master order without moving an inch. To Byakuran's pleasure, Tsuna didn't wait to long to finally raised his hand, and touched his face gently. The brunet's eyes was firm and confident, unlike his usual self. He pulled his brother down to kiss him ,not as lustfully as his brother did before, though.

"Yes. I..I love you too, Nii-san." Was Tsuna only reply before Byakuran's face shone in joy, he hugged the brunet tightly and buried his face on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna could feel Byakuran's warmth, giving him strange joyous sensation. The weird craving sensation for Byakuran pilled inside, making his heart felt so full in desire. He knew Byakuran felt the same way too. It felt so right for them to be together, like they were born for each other.

Byakuran pulled Tsuna's orange pajamas up, revealing the smooth skin of his body. There was no sign of any manly muscle at all, only two perked up delicious pink bud. With his nose, he trailed Tsuna's body from his navel, up to his nipple.

"Mmm~ Tsu-chan scent.. So delicious ~" he murmured huskily, "Let me.. eat you here too, Tsu-chan" was the last thing he said before he bit Tsuna's nipple.

He fondled it together between his tongue, while biting it a little as not to hurt the brunet. He wanted to take it slow, to make Tsuna felt safe and not rushed. Tsuna letting out whimpering moan, his feet fidgeting awkwardly , his arms clenched the bed sheet.

"A-Ahhh, Ni-Nii-san, my body feels strange. NO! D-D-D-Don't bite it so forcefully, a-aaah Ni-Nii-san!"

Feeling rather pumped up, Byakuran slide his hand downward, barely touched the obvious bulge on Tsuna's pants. He gave the tent a slow stroke. Up and down. Up and down. The moan from the brunet just keep getting higher, getting louder. Byakuran actually didn't mind if others were to know he was having sex with Tsuna. But his possessiveness won't allow any other people to hear such delectable moan from his brother. So he make the room sound proof when he built it.

Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's face, bringing the older one attention to him. His eyes was slightly glistened in tear , face red in passion and he breathed heavily.

"K-K-Kiss me Nii-Nii-san." Tsuna hesitantly pleaded.

Byakuran smiled widely before he complied his brother's request and kiss him with all his love.

"Hm~ It's rare for you to ask me a kiss, Tsu-chan~" Byakuran whispered to Tsuna's mouth before he once again ravished the swollen lips again.

Tsuna's face getting redder if possible, more blood rushed into his head and he buried his head on Byakuran's wide chest. "P-Please don't tease me.."

The man chuckled slightly before he patted Tsuna's back lovingly,"Yes,yes. I'm sorry Tsu-chan~"

He continued to plant kiss mark on Tsuna's nape, his shoulder, near his collarbone and his chest. One of Byakuran's hand travelled back to the hem of Tsuna's pant. He slowly slid the pestering article of clothing down.

" BYAKURAN-SAMA!"

Both of Tsuna and Byakuran suddenly shocked by the loud scream. They looked at the door to see a red haired man, looking like the same age as Byakuran. His face was clearly displeased. He was wearing white uniform of Millefiore family. He fixed his thick glasses before he glared at Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama , here I was waiting for you to quickly go and do your pilling work. Do you think you have the luxury to cuddle up with Tsunayoshi-san? I don't want to be a party breaker but please stop ravishing your brother and do some work. PLEASE."

"Heee? I don't wanna ! I want to make love to my cute Tsu-chan!' Byakuran pouted childishly. Tear formed its way on his eyes.

"Please stop being so irresponsible and get back to work!" The man replied , not affected at all by the fake tear.

He looked at the quivering teen, his body was full of love mark and Byakuran's hand was placed in 'obvious' place. The angered face immediately turned into gentle smile as he asked," I'm sure Tsunayoshi-san wouldn't want his dear brother to turn into useless adult ,right?"

Startled by the sudden question, Tsuna yelped before he looked at his brother's pleading face and back to the smiling red head.

"Nii-san, I think it's better if you do your work now."

"EEEH? WHY? Even Tsu-chan too….." Byakuran said sadly, clearly he was hoping the brunet would defend him.

"Please don't be sad Nii-san. After you have finished your work, we can co-continue i-i-it again." Tsuna said the last word embarrassedly .

In an instant, Byakuran's face lighted up. He hugged the brunet tightly before he said ," I'll finish it in a flash Tsu-chan!" and sprinted toward the bathroom. Five minutes hasn't passed before he finished the bath and quickly changed into his white uniform too and ran outside the room. Tsuna was to amazed to even utter a word.

The standing man coughed to bring Tsuna's attention to him. He averted his eyes and covered his eyes which made the teen confused before his brain finally realized that he was half naked.

"W-W-W-W-WA! I-I-I-I'm sorry! Err..?" Tsuna's word left hanging up while he briskly put his pajamas back together again.

"Shoichi Irie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi-san." The man bowed politely.

"Ah, just call me Tsuna. Please raise your head, Shoichi-san." Tsuna smiled politely.

Shoichi returned the smile before he calmly said," Okay, Tsuna-san how about you take a bath too? I'll wait and escort you to the greenhouse to have breakfast. Or do you prefer to eat somewhere else?"

"Eh? Yes, the greenhouse is fine. Ju-just give me five minutes."

Inside the greenhouse, there was a lot of colorful flowers and exotic plants. The arrangement was beautiful, each plant can fit the other perfectly. The sound of bird chirping around could be heard too and butterflies with exquisite wings flapping around. At the middle of the glasses room, there was pure white chairs with glass table. The smell of freshly baked bread and warm soup surrounded the area.

Shoichi politely pull the chair for Tsuna to sit as they started to eat together. Tsuna grabbed a bread , took a spoonful of jam. He lubricated the bread evenly and took a bite.

"It's delicious!"

Hearing it , Shoichi smiled and said," Really? I'll surely tell the chef. The jam was personally made by him and since you don't like coffee , he choose the best milk in town for you."

"Eh? How did he know I don't like coffee?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Everyone in here basically knows everything about you. Byakuran-sama would always talk about you all the time. It's kind of funny though, he usually very serious about his work but when he starts to talk about you , it's as if all the weigh on his shoulder disappeared. Frankly speaking, we all know how much he loves you."

Hearing all that, Tsuna's face immediately turned red, but then he smiled happily and replied ,"Is that so? Hehe, thanks Shoichi-san for telling me."

"Not at all Tsuna-san. In fact I'm the one who should be thankful to you. Well, for the first day Byakuran-sama did neglect all his work. But it's been a long time since I see him so happy like that."

"Have you knew Nii-san for a long time, Shoichi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I already knew him since I was in college. Back then he'd tell me that he has a brother which he loves so deeply and said one day he'll bring you back to his side." Shoichi said as he calmly drank the warm coffee.

The brunet immediately perked up, he demandingly asked," Shoichi-san ! Do you know anything about my past? I mean, something why I can't meet with Nii-san until now?"

Slightly surprised by the sudden question, the red head seemed like he was thinking about it before he shook his head," I'm sorry Tsuna-san. Even I have never heard about it from Byakuran-sama before."

"Ah.. I see" was Tsuna only reply. He slumped back in disappointment and continue to eat.

"Well, if there's things you want to know I think it's best not to rushed over for it. I'm sure you'll get the answer when the times come." Shoichi said assuring the slightly dejected brunet.

"Yes. Thank you Shoichi-san. It's just there's so much confusing things for me. I feel like I have forgotten something important , there's this nostalgic feeling inside me but I can't seem to grasp into it. It's not fair for Nii-san, I'm the only one who has forgot about him, while he always thinking about me all the time."

"Don't worry Tsuna-san. You can stay by his side from now on, and slowly get things back together. You can pay the things you had forgotten by creating more new memories with him, right?" Shoichi smiled at the brunet. He looked at his watch before he quickly stood from the chair.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-san. I have an important appointment after this. You can left the dishes as it is, the maid will come to clean it up. Oh and Bluebell-san will be waiting for you at the library." Shoichi said quickly before he rushed out letting Tsuna on his own inside the greenhouse.

After a moment, Tsuna sighed and finished his meal. He didn't even dare to think what will Bluebell do to him if he make her wait. Getting killed by dictionary was more than enough thank you. He started to walked toward the main mansion while his mind running on their own.

**Is it alright for me just to accept Nii-san kindness like that? I don't understand.. In here, it feel so peaceful. Reborn and the other must be worried about me. But I.. I don't want to be apart from Nii-san. Love is.. strange huh. At first I thought Bianchi-san was crazy. But now.. I think I can understand her feelings. I want to be with Nii-san so badly, want to touch him and feeling his warmth against me. WA-WAIT. What am I saying? We-well I did almost have….umm.. almost do pe-pe-pe-perverted stuff with Nii-san but.. WAAAAA! Forget it Tsuna, forget it! Okay.. Today I didn't see the dream of me and Nii-san anymore. Is that dream really true? Or maybe it's not a dream? What if it's a fragment of my memories?**

"Idiot Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi immediately cut of from his trail of mind. He looked in front of him, surprisingly he already arrived at the library. Bluebell was about to hit him with a book (thankfully it was thinner than before) but Tsuna quickly docked.

"Waa! What did I do this time Bluebell-san?"

"Seeing your idiotic face is making me angry!" Bluebell replied as she grabbed another book to smacked Tsuna which successfully leave small lump at his head.

"Quit your perverted daydreaming ! It's disgusting!" She continued.

"I-I-I'm not thinking anything perverted!" Tsuna defended himself which he quickly regret it as Bluebell now punched him with her own hands.

"Don't you dare talk back to me. You're just a kid ! Kids like you must be thinking perverted stuff!" Bluebell retorted.

Tsuna was about to talk back but Bluebell threw him a stack of paper. " Finish it ! I spent all my night just to make it for you!"

The brunet scanned the paper, it was a list of grammar in Italian, some questions and exercises and everything else. He felt bad for thinking that Bluebell is just a scrawny little brat when she actually put his priority first next to her well being.

"T-Thank you Bluebell-san." Tsuna smiled his deadly innocent smile which hit Bluebell critically ! She blushed a little but covered it up by turning her back from Tsuna.

"Just hurry up and do it! I made it to know how much you have learned Italy before, so you better do it seriously!" She said before she pull a chair in front of Tsuna and sat down.

* * *

Lol, sorry you all must be hoping for some action eh? TOO BAD ! Byakuran won't take Tsuna's virgin ass so soon !

(At least not in this story, I have other oneshot if you want to read some M rated ByakuranxTsuna)


End file.
